Justice
by vaunie5962
Summary: Voici la traduction d'une de mes histoires favorites: Justice de NickandGregnumberoneslashfan. Voilà. M pour les futurs chapitres. Crossover CSI/CSI NY/CM.
1. Et c'est ainsi que ça commence partie 1

_Traduction du texte de NickandGregnumberoneslashfan, Justice. Un spécial crossover spéciale dédicace pour ma miss._

_Chapitre 1: Et c'est ainsi que ça commence (original: And so it begins)  
><em>

_Sommaire: Greg ainsi que son équipe, sont appelés sur une scène de crime. Mais les choses ne se déroulent pas comme prévu quand ils arrivent sur les lieux. Pourront-ils réagir à temps avant que le tueur ne choississe de prendre pour cible un des leurs. Et quel secret peuvent bien cacher Nick et Greg? (Désolée mauvaise traduction mais je reste fidèle au texte d'origine de l'auteur._

Il était 10heures du matin quand Greg arriva enfin chez lui. S'engouffrant dans son appartement, il plaça ses clés sur le comptoir et ferma la porte. Il arriva à sa chambre, s'affalant directement sur son lit et s'endormit presque aussitôt, ne prenant même pas le temps de se changer en pyjamas. Il fut sorti de ses rêves quand son téléphone sonna. Il se redressa d'un seul coup et attrapa son téléphone sur la table de nuit et l'ouvra pour prendre l'appel.

_"Sanders!" _Grommela Greg, ennuyé d'avoir été réveillé ainsi.

Il entendit la voix de Grissom à l'autre bout. _"Greg, je suis désolé de te déranger. Je sais que tu es rentré chez toi il ya à peine quelques heures, mais nous avons une affaire de la plus haute importance et Ecklie a besoin de tout le monde sur ça." _Grissom dit sur un ton d'excuse.

Greg soupira lourdement _"Ok j'y serais!" _il répondit, mais avant qu'il ne raccroche, Grissom l'arrêta.

_"Non, Greg, retrouve-nous à la scène de crime! Voici l'adresse..." _lui dit Grissom. Greg l'écriva aussitôt qu'elle lui fut donnée, dit au revoir et raccrocha. Greg alla jusqu'à sa douche, la prenant rapidement puis en sortit rapidement afin de s'habiller. Il partit ensuite en direction de l'adresse qui lui a été donnée.

Ca ne lui prit pas longtemps pour arriver à la maison indiquée. Quand il y arriva, il y trouva Nick qui l'attendait devant la porte. Il gara sa voiture, rejoint Nick qui avait son kit de recherche en main.

Ils étaient seuls dehors pour l'instant donc il s'avança vers Nick et l'embrassa doucement et rapidement.

Greg souria quand il s'écarta _"Hé Nick, merci mon gars (si vous trouvez mieux comme traduction pour 'Thanks man faites-le moi savoir)_

_"De rien, chéri. Tu es prêt à y aller?" _Demanda Nick.

_"Ouais! Où sont Grissom et les autres?" _Greg demanda.

_"Déjà dans la maison! Ils attendaient que tu arrives, donc allons-y!"_ Lui dit Nick. Ils retournèrent donc tous les deux vers la maison, y entrant et comme attendu, Grissom et les autres étaient là, les attendant! Quand Grissom vit Greg derrière Nick, il leur donna un sourire de compréhension et se retourna vers les autres en hôchant la tête.

_"Ok, Maintenant que Greg est là, nous pouvons commencer alors? Nick, je veux que toi et Warrick aillent à l'arrière de la maison. Sara et Catherine vous prenez le salon. Greg toi à l'étage tu récupères toutes les preuves que tu peux." _leur ordonna Grissom. Ils hochèrent la tête en compréhension et se mirent au travail.

(...)

Nick et Warrick allèrent à l'arrière de la maison. Comme ils se dirigèrent vers une piscine, Nick vit du coin de l'oeil un corps. Il se dirigea vers le bassin pour regarder au fond, faisant signe à Warrick de le rejoindre. Les deux se regardèrent, se demandant lequel allait plonger pour sortir le corps, donc ils jouèrent à pierre, ciseaux, papier" et bien sûr Nick perdit, donc il enleva sa chemise, ses chaussettes et ses chaussures et plongea dedans. Il mit du temps à retrouver le corps, mais il y parvint finalement. Une fois que le corps fut extrait de la piscine, Warrick l'aida à le sortir. Nick secoua sa tête en signe de dégoût.

_"La prochaine fois, c'est toi qui y va Warrick! C'était dégueu et je le pense vraiment, dégueu!" _dit-il en fronçant le nez alors que Nick commença à bien rigoler. _"Ce n'est vraiment pas drôle, mon gars!"_

_"Tu as raison, ce n'est pas drôle, c'est hilarant!" _Et Warrick rigola encore plus fort. Quand il s'arrêta enfin, il s'essuya les yeux et regarda Nick qui secouait seulement la tête. _"Mais sérieusement, faisons en sorte que le corps soit enlevé et allons dire à Grissom qu'il y a un corps ici." _Dit Warrick, plus sérieusement. Nick hocha la tête en signe de confirmation. Ils commençèrent alors à prendre des photos, à chercher pour de l'ADN et des fibres ou n'importe quelle chose qui pourrait se trouver sur le corps.

(...)

Sara et Catherine procédaient à l'inspection du salon, marchant sur le sang qui s'était éclaboussé partout.

Elles prirent des cotons-tiges, passèrent de la poudre pour relever des empreintes digitales et d'autres preuves qui pourraient être là. Elles n'arrivaient pas à croire que ceci était le troisième homicide en un mois. Sara s'arrêta devant le lit, se tournant vers Catherine. "_Hé Cath_ ?" Catherine se tourna pour la regarder.

_"Ouais ?"_

_"Penses-tu qu'il y a quelque chose qui se passe entre Nick et Greg ?"_ Sara demanda.

Catherine l'a regarda et secoué la tête. "_Je ne pense pas, mais s'ils veulent que nous le sachions, ils nous le diront par leurs propres termes."_

_"Ouais je sais; je veux dire qu'ils font un super couple et j'espère, oh oui j'espère vraiment qu'ils sont ensemble."_ Sara dit avec un sourire.

Catherine fit signe de la tête qu'elle pensait la même chose._ "Moi aussi Sara, moi aussi."_

_"Penses-tu que ces meurtres sont connectés ? Je veux dire trois homicides en 3 mois ? Quelles sont les chances?"_ demanda Sara en changeant de sujet.

Catherine regarda derrière elle._ "Je ne sais pas. Je veux dire trois homicides triples en 3 mois ? Il n'y a peu de chances qu'ils ne soient pas connectés, mais nous ne saurons rien jusqu'à ce qu'on ait ramené les preuves au labo." _Dit Catherine en se remettant au travail.

(...)

Pendant ce temps, Grissom était à l'extérieur, prenant des témoignages avec Brass. Cela prenait beaucoup trop de temps, plus de temps que de récolter des preuves. Mais ils avaient un travail à faire et ils ne s'arrêteront pas tant que ce n'était pas fini. Grissom soupira lourdement avant de continuer à prendre les témoignages puis il se dirigea vers l'arrière de la maison.

(...)

Greg était seul à l'étage, allant de chambre en chambre faisant la même chose que Catherine et Sara, avant qu'il n'atteigne la chambre principale. Il alla jusqu'à la fenêtre, regardant au-dehors. Il était au second étage et pouvait voir l'arrière de la maison dans le jardin. Il regarda en bas pour voir que Nick et Warrick étaient là. Il observa son mari depuis bientôt deux ans. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'ils aient réussi à le cacher aussi longtemps et que la seule personne qui était au courant est Grissom, et encore seulement en raison du changement d'adresse. Ce pourquoi ils ont dû le mettre au courant de leur situation. Et il est presque certain que maintenant les autres étaient aussi au courant.

Greg voulait le dire aux autres, mais Nick ne se sent pas encore prêt. Greg a essayé de le rassurer en lui disant qu'ils seraient heureux, mais Nick était terrifié que les autres puissent les rejeter ou les regarder de haut et il avait dit à Greg qu'il ne laisserait pas traverser ça si c'était le cas.

Greg soupia, se souriant à lui-même. Il aime Nick et il ferait absolument tout pour le rendre heureux, même si cela signifie d'attendre. Les parents de Nick sont heureux pour eux. Ils savaient tout pour leur fils et lui avaient donné tout leur support qu'ils pouvaient, ils sont même venus au mariage avec le frère et le cousin de Greg. Sa mère elle était fort malade et ses soeurs étant hors de la ville donc ils n'avaient pas pu être là bas à temps. Il ne leur en avait pas voulu il avait bien compris ainsi tout est bien qui finit bien. En plus ils ont dû attendre un jour eux aussi pour se rendre là-bas. Les parents de Nick avaient insisté pour que Greg les appele Maman et Papa maintenant. Alors pourquoi il était si difficile de le dire aux autres, à leurs amis ?

Greg soupira de nouveau et décida de se remettre au travail. Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées et dans son travail qu'il ne remarqua même pas une présence s'avançant vers lui calmement et avant qu'il ne puisse s'en rendre compte, il était bien sûr trop tard.

_Tbc..._

_Le travail de traduction est très long et ce chapitre l'est aussi. Donc vous ne m'en voudrez pas d'avoir coupé ce premier chapitre en plusieurs parties. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez? Dois-je continuer?_


	2. Et c'est ainsi que ça commence partie 2

_Voici la suite et fin du premier chapitre. Les personnages, séries et histoire ne m'appartiennent toujours pas. PS: le cross over ne viendra que dans le cinquième chapitre de l'histoire originale donc encore un peu de patience ;-)_

Nick prenait une photo du corps et d'autres preuves importantes qu'ils seront en mesure d'utiliser plus tard sur cette affaire devant la justice. Il n'arrivait pas lui-même à croire que c'était le troisième triple (je ne l'ai pas précisé partout dans le premier chapitre sorry) homicide en l'espace de trois mois. Comment une personne pouvait-elle faire ça à quelqu'un d'autre? Ca n'avait vraiment pas de sens. Il était tellement pris dans son travail qu'il ne remarqua pas Warrick qui s'avançait vers lui, jusqu'à ce que le son de sa voix le fasse sursauter. Il regarda Warrick qui lui souriait de manière sauvage (le mot utilisé est "wildely" ici)

_"He, Nick, ça fait maintenant combien de temps que toi et Greg êtes ensemble?" _lui demanda Warrick alors qu'il s'agenouillait pour l'aider à récolter les preuves.

Nick le regarda d'un air surpris et choqué. Il cligna des yeux en signe de panique _"Quoi? Je ne... Je ne..." _bafouilla t-il, essayant de trouver une excuse pour lui dire qu'il avait tort.

_"Arrête tes conneries, Nick. Je sais que vous êtes ensemble tous les deux." _lui dit Warrick avec un grand sourire. Nick le fixait drôlement, sans réagir.

_"Comment l'as tu su?" _Demanda t-il quand il retrouva enfin sa voix.

_"Simple. Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de le toucher et aussi la façon dont tu le regardes, sans oublier que quand je suis venu un jour, quand Greg était au travail, j'ai vu qu'il y avait des affaires en plus dans ta maison que tu n'aurais jamais acheté avant et la façon dont tu dis "Maman et Papa ont dit ça!" donc j'ai assemblé les pièces du puzzle." _Nick rougissait fortement, reprenant son souffle alors qu'il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il l'avait fait.

Warrick savait donc il n'allait pas lui mentir de nouveau "_Nous sommes mariés depuis presque deux ans." _dit-il avec un sourire. Warrick en tomba presque par terre, essayant de reprendre une allure normale en secouant la tête.

_"Mariés? Quand?" _demanda Warrick, à la fois choqué et heureux.

_"La conférence dans le Wyoming. Ce n'était pas illégal là-bas, donc nous sommes restés là-bas un peu plus longtemps pour que nos familles puissent venir et être témoins. Je suis désolé Warrick, je pensais que vous ne pourriez pas prendre de temps libre ou sinon je vous l'aurais dit et vous aurait invité." _Nick le regarda de nouveau, il pouvait voir qu'il était un peu blessé et il avait peur que Warrick le déteste maintenant. _"Tu ne me détestes pas, si?"_ lui demanda t-il inquiet. Warrick le regarda.

_"Quand a eu lieu le mariage?" _lui demanda t-il.

_"Le 17juillet." _répondit Nick. Le visage de Warrick s'adoucit en entendant ça.

_"Alors oui tu avais raison, nous n'aurions pas pu venir. Nous travaillions une affaire de haute importance donc non, je ne te déteste pas. Je suis un peu blessé que vous ne nous l'ayez pas dit. Mais je peux comprendre pourquoi. Et pourquoi je te détesterais? Nick celui dont tu tombes amoureux, marie ou dort avec ce n'est pas mon affaire, jusqu'à ce que tu te sentes prêt à me le dire, et ça vaut aussi bien pour Catherine comme pour Sara." _Nick le regarda, admiratif.

_"Greg voulait que l'on fasse notre coming-out à vous quatre, mais je ne me sentais pas prêt, et que vous, les gars, ne le prendriez pas bien, Greg m'a supporté dans ce choix. Warrick, je l'aime. Je l'aime de tout mon coeur. Je devine maintenant que vous auriez été ok avec ça, hein? Et de nouveau, je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas te l'avoir dit." _Dit et demanda en même temps Nick, voyant Warrick confirmer.

_"C'est bon et oui bien sûr nous aurions été cool avec ça! Ecoute tout ce que nous voulons est que vous soyez heureux, les gars! Vous êtes comme des frères pour moi, ce qui signifie que vous êtes de la famille et tout ce que je veux est que vous soyez heureux, les gars. Et si Greg te rend heureux et que tu le rends heureux alors vous avez encore plus mon support!" _statua Warrick, joyeusement, faisant sourire Nick. _"Tout ce qui te reste à faire maintenant c'est de le dire à Sara et Catherine. Enfin quand tu seras prêt!" _Nick confirma d'un signe de tête.

_"Je pense que je suis prêt à le dire aux autres, je..." _Nick fut soudainement coupé par le bruit d'une explosion de vitre. Il regarda en l'air à temps pour voir Greg voler à travers la fenêtre.

Warrick et Nick sautèrent tous les deux sur leurs pieds. _"GREG!" _cria Nick courant vers lui Warrick sur ses talons et au téléphone avec les urgences alors qu'ils assistèrent en horreur à la chute de Greg sur les doux buissons mais pas assez doux pour adoucir sa chute. Quand Nick arriva enfin auprès de lui, il était inconscient et saignait au visage et aux bras.

Nick tomba à genoux juste à côté de lui _"Greg, Greg est ce que tu peux m'entendre? S'il te plaît chéri réponds-moi s'il te plaît!" _Nick le supplia au bord des larmes, mais pas de réponse. Nick ne connaissait pas l'ampleur des blessures, c'est alors que Grissom et les autres arrivèrent en courant, ayant entendu Nick crier le nom de Greg.

_"Nick qu'est ce qui...?" _laissa en suspens Sara quand elle vit Greg allongé ainsi, sans pouvoir être aidé. Elle suffoqua mettant sa main devant sa bouche. Catherine fit la même chose alors qu'elle regarda le sol pour le voir allongé là. Grissom avait la bouche ouverte devant la vue choquante sous ses yeux.

Nick allongea le bras pour pouvoir toucher Greg quand Warrick l'arrêta _"Nick, non! Nous ne savons pas à quel point ses blessures peuvent être graves et si nous le bougeons, nous pourrions le perdre. Quand les ambulanciers arriveront, laisse-les faire leur travail, je les ai déjà appelé au moment où Greg a traversé la fenêtre." _expliqua Warrick. Nick le regarda, toujours à genoux les larmes aux yeux. Le coeur de Warrick se serra douloureusement en voyant son meilleur ami ainsi.

Les ambulanciers arrivèrent peu de temps après. Ils coururent vers l'arrière de la maison où Brass leur avait indiqué. Ils atteignirent le groupe qui entourait Greg qui était encore inconscient. Ils bousculèrent un peu le groupe pour pouvoir l'atteindre, mais Nick ne voulait pas se lever, il ne voulait simplement pas le quitter.

Warrick dut le pousser du chemin _"Vas-y Nick viens laisse-les faire leur boulot!" _cria Warrick. Nick ne répondit pas mais il laissa faire Warrick.

_"Qu'est ce que nous avons?" _demanda un des ambulanciers.

_"Jeune homme, à peu près 25ans..." _

"_31" _corrigea Nick.

_"Excusez-moi?" _un d'entre eux demanda.

_"Il... Il a 31ans." _Ils hochèrent la tête en compréhension.

_"Homme, 31ans, multiples coupures au visage et au torse, nous en saurons plus quand nous arriverons à l'hôpital." _Un des ambulanciers alors que les autres approuvèrent.

_"Je monte avec lui!" _insista Nick en s'avançant vers l'ambulance.

_"Vous êtes de la famille?" _Un des ambulanciers demanda.

_"Je suis son mari!" _les informa Nick. Catherine et Sara suffoquèrent sous le choc. Les ambulanciers approuvèrent, transférant délicatement Greg sur un brancard puis à l'arrière de l'ambulance. Nick grimpa derrière lui, caressant délicatement la main de son mari.

Alors que l'ambulance démarra, les lumières s'allumèrent et la sirène se déclencha, tentant ainsi d'obtenir de l'espace pour passer, se dirigeant vers le Desert Palms Hospital.

Ils y parvinrent en peu de temps. Grissom, Sara, Catherine et Warrick juste derrière eux, se précipitant immédiatement dehors après eux. Greg était pris en charge en chirurgie, laissant Nick dans la salle d'attente. Nick se laissa tomber sur une chaise. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que cela arrivait. Pourquoi Greg? Qu'est ce qu'il a bien pu faire? Sara vint vers lui et plaça ses bras autour de lui, offrant du réconfort. Nick leva la tête et la regarda. Elle souria comme fit Catherine quand il la u .

_"Nick, pourquoi tu ne nous l'as pas dit? Au sujet de Greg et toi je veux dire?" _demanda Sara.

_"Car je pensais que vous nous accepteriez pas!" _dit simplement Nick, baissant les yeux une fois encore.

_"Oh Nick, je suis désolé que tu ais pu penser ça, mais tu avais tort! Nous vous acceptons, en fait j'étais en train de dire à Catherine avant tout ça." _laissa en suspens Sara _"Peu importe, j'étais en train de lui dire que j'espérais vraiment que vous deux étiez en couple, parce que vous semblez si bien ensemble!" _Nick releva le visage vers elle de nouveau puis vers Catherine qui approuva.

_"Elle l'a vraiment dit, et j'avoue être d'accord avec elle! Nous vous donnons tous les deux notre support total sur ça! Je suppose que Warrick le sait?" _demanda Warrick _"Est ce que Grissom le sait?" _Nick confirma.

_"Et aussi mes parents!" _dit Nick avec fierté.

_"Vos parents savent à propos de vous deux?" _demanda Sara, surprise.

_"Oui je leur ai dit quand Greg et moi avons eu notre premier rendez-vous!" _dit Nick.

_"Nick c'est génial, mais cela n'explique pas le mariage." _dit Sara et Nick confirma.

_"Ouais je sais, et vous allez être tous certainement en colère contre nous mais nous nous sommes mariés en quelque sorte dans le Wyoming le 17juillet mais nous devions attendre un autre jour pour que nos parents puissent venir là-bas mais ils l'ont fait et ils y ont assisté. Enfin au moins les miens, la mère de Greg et ses deux soeurs étaient absentes parce que l'une était malade et les deux autres étaient hors de la ville." _dit Nick. Ils le regardèrent tous fixement sous le choc.

_"Pourquoi tu ne nous a pas appelé? Nous aurions aimé au moins le savoir." _dit Catherine. Elle se sentait un peu blessée par cette information. Nick la regarda, puis soupira laissant les larmes couler sur son visage.

_"Je sais et je suis désolé les gars! J'avais juste peur de votre réaction! Je me sens horrible à ce sujet! Je pense que de toute façon vous n'auriez pas pu venir à temps! Et maintenant je risque de le perdre. Je. Je ne peux pas le perdre. Je l'aime plus que tout au monde!" _dit Nick alors qu'il pleurait dans ses mains. Catherine mit ses mains sur ses épaules alors qu'elle tentait de le réconforter.

_"Tu es pardonné et Greg est un vrai battant, il s'en remettra tu verras. Mais promets-nous que la prochaine fois que vous déciderez de faire quelque chose d'aussi important, au moins fais en sorte qu'on le sache! Et oui tu as raison nous travaillions sur une affaire de haute importance donc non nous n'aurions pas pu nous échapper à temps!" _dit Catherine en le tapant sur l'épaule. Nick releva la tête en souriant et confirma. _"Donc comment ont-ils réagi au sujet du mariage?"_

_"Absolument, je le promets, et ils étaient heureux que moi et Greg nous nous marrions ils aiment Greg, ils l'aiment beaucoup!" _dit Nick.

Grissom plaça une main sur l'épaule de Nick après avoir tout écouté et il ne put s'empêcher de le réconforter, ce qui était vraiment inhabituel chez lui. _"Nick, tout ira bien tu verras. Comme Catherine et Sara l'ont dit Greg est fort et toi aussi!" _dit-elle doucement. Sara et Catherine échangèrent des regards surpris. Warrick le regarda juste sous le choc _"Quoi?" _les rabroua Grissom. Ils secouèrent tous la tête.

_"Rien! C'est juste bizarre de te voir réconforter quelqu'un. C'est en quelque sorte une surprise. Je veux dire, pas de méchanceté mais c'est quelque chose que tu ne fais jamais d'habitude!" _expliqua Catherine.

_"Oui enfin c'est presque comme si tu devenais humain!" _Sara pouffa de rire quand elle le dit. Nick ne put pas se retenir non plus de rire à sa remarque. Cela fit sourire tout le monde aussi quand soudainement le docteur entra.

_"Nick Stokes?" _demanda t-il au groupe.

Nick sauta sur ses pieds _"C'est moi!" _

_"Vous êtes ici pour Greg Sanders, n'est ce pas?" _demanda t-il. Nick confirma anxieusement en attendant les nouvelles. _"Je suis le Dr Andrews, le médecin de Greg!" _

_"Voici ses amis et ses collègues! Comment va t-il?" _demanda Nick avec anxiété. Les autres comme lui retinrent leurs souffles, espérant le meilleur.

_"Il aura besoin d'au moins six semaines de rétablissement. Il a au moins trois côtes cassées, une a percé le poumon gauche... Nous avons réussi à le rétablir et à arrêter l'écoulement de sang, il a aussi eu un bon choc. Il est sorti de chirurgie sans problèmes." _dit le Dr Andrews. Ils reprirent tous leurs souffles, laissant échapper un soupir de soulagement.

_"Sa chambre est la 304, au fond du hall sur votre gauche! Vous pouvez y aller quand vous voulez!" _Dr Andrews les laissa alors qu'ils se dirigèrent tous dans le hall vers la chambre.

Une fois entrés, ils virent Greg qui dormait tranquillement. Tout le monde se mit autour du lit tandis que Nick approchait une chaise pour s'asseoir. Il prit doucement la main gauche de Greg dans les siennes, prenant soin de ne pas bouger ou enlever l'IV qui y était attaché. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire, il a failli perdre son mari. Il se jura à lui-même que quand il trouvera la personne, il allait le tuer.

Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, Grissom s'exprima à voix haute _"Nick n'y pense même pas! Quand nous attraperons ce mec, nous le ferons légalement, compris?" _Grissom lui dit fermement. Nick approuva et soupira. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire maintenant c'est d'attendre tandis que Greg dormait paisiblement.

TBC...

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. C'était la fin du premier chapitre du texte original. Donc vous l'avez compris: second chapitre à suivre avec quelques choses nouvelles. ;-) Merci d'avance et de nouveau pour les reviews._


	3. Souvenirs répartis

_Et voici le second chapitre de cette histoire. Celui-ci est presque aussi long que le premier et j'ai fait la traduction aussi rapidement que je le pouvais. Merci pour les reviews pour l'instant.  
><em>

_Chapitre 2: Souvenirs dispersés (Scattered memories):_

Nick s'est endormi sur une des chaises, alors que Greg était encore inconscient. Les autres ont du retourner au travail afin qu'ils puissent retrouver la personne responsable de l'attaque de Greg. Nick leur a dit qu'il resterait là jusqu'à ce que Greg se réveille et c'est exactement ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire, se fichant complètement de ce que lui disaient les infirmières.

Nick somnolait profondément quand les doigts de Greg commencèrent à se contracter, ouvrant tout doucement ses yeux. Greg regarda autour de lui pour voir ce qui l'entourait, puis regarda sur sa gauche pour trouver Nick endormi. Il étendit sa main pour attraper celle de Nick. Le geste soudain sortit Nick de sa somnolence, ouvrant ses yeux soudainement pour voir Greg réveillé. Nick n'arrivait pas à décider entre rire ou pleurer de joie en voyant Greg qui lui souriait à nouveau. Quelque chose qu'il a eu très peur de ne jamais revoir. Nick s'assit immédiatement de manière correcte laissant ses doigts parcourir doucement les cheveux de Greg.

_"Nicky? Q- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé?" _demanda Greg, tout groggy. _"Pourquoi j'ai autant mal?" _grimaça Greg.

_"Greg, de quoi te rappelles-tu?" _demanda Nick.

_"Ben je me rappelle d'être arrivé à la scène de crime puis Griss nous séparant. Tu étais à l'arrière de la maison avec Warrick, Sara et Catherine étaient en bas... Je ne sais pas où était Griss... Et moi j'étais à l'étage... Puis je me suis réveillé ici. Je ne me souviens que très peu d'avant." _dit-il d'une voix rauque, voyant Nick froncer les sourcils.

_"Tu as été attaqué Greg!" _expliqua Nick.

Greg redressa la tête, choqué, il commença à bafouiller d'une voix presque hystérique. _"Qu'est ce qui s'est passé Nicky? Pourquoi je ne me souviens de qui m'a attaqué? Je veux m'en souvenir, je veux vous aider à l'attraper, mais je n'arrive juste pas à m'en souvenir je..."_ Nick recommença à caresser ses cheveux le faisant taire pour essayer de le calmer.

_"Shhhh bébé, calme-toi ça va aller tu t'en souviendras à temps. Laisse-toi du temps tu t'en souviendras... Attends tu as bien dit lui?" _lui demanda soudainement Nick, se souvenant du sujet de son bafouillement.

_"Oui je l'ai vu, mais je ne me souviens pas de comment il est."_ dit Greg, au bord des larmes essayant de voir le visage de son agresseur. Une partie de lui ne voulait pas s'en rappeler, sachant que ce visage le hantera toujours, mais il savait au fond de lui qu'il devait les aider à trouver ce gars, avant qu'il ne puisse blesser quelqu'un d'autre.

_"Ca va aller, chéri ne force pas. Tu t'en souviendras, il faut juste que tu sois patient, ok?" _tenta de le rassurer avec un tendre sourire. Il se pencha sur lui pour un baiser et l'embrassa doucement. Ils se séparèrent quand quelqu'un racla sa gorge de l'entrée de la chambre. Nick se tourna légèrement afin de voir Warrick debout devant la porte.

_"Hé Greg, comment tu te sens, mon pote?" _demanda Warrick, marchant à l'intérieur de la chambre.

_"Un peu amoché du haut, mes côtes sont douloureuses mais je vais mieux, merci!" _lui assura Greg.

_"Bien, je suis heureux que tu sois réveillé! Tu nous as donné une peur bleue là mon pote, surtout à Nick. Il ne voulait pas te laisser jusqu'à ce que tu te réveilles." _dit-il faisant un large sourire à Nick serrant de manière rassurante l'épaule de Nick alors que celui-ci s'était battu pour que Greg survive toute la nuit.

Greg les regarda tous les deux d'un air bizarre, puis quelque chose tilta dans son esprit: Warrick les a vu s'embrasser et il recommença à paniquer. Nick le regarda d'un air inquiet. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Greg était comme ça, mais il était déterminé à en trouver la raison. La panique de Greg commença à inquiéter également Warrick. _"Greg? Chéri? Qu'est ce que c'est? T'es tu souvenu de quelque chose?"_ demanda un Nick inquiet. Greg secoua la tête amenant Nick à être encore plus confus. _"Alors qu'est ce que c'est, babe?" _

Greg réussit finalement à parler une fois que sa respiration revint à la normale. _"Warrick il- il nous a vu nous embrasser." _Nick fixa Greg pendant un moment. _"C'est à ce sujet que tu as commencé à paniquer?" _Nick ne put se retenir de rigoler en entendant ça, amenant Greg à le regarder avec un air boudeur. Nick ne résistait jamais aux bouderies de Greg, ça lui donnait toujours ce qu'il voulait et Nick finissait toujours par céder. Warrick rigolait aussi puis secoua sa tête.

_"Greg, bébé, il sait, en fait il savait qu'on était ensemble depuis le départ, pas juste après qu'on se soit mariés. Donc je lui ai dit et je l'ai dit à Sara et Catherine, mais ils l'ont découvert quand tu as été amené sur le brancard donc en d'autres termes ils le savent tous." _dit Nick fièrement, un énorme sourire sur son visage.

Greg était choqué que Nick leur ai dit, heureux et rassuré en même temps aussi, se relaxant dans son lit, ce qui n'était pas un mouvement très intelligent parce que peu après qu'il ait bougé, la douleur se mit à circuler dans son corps, lui causant une torsion de douleur. Nick était à ses côtés en moins d'une seconde _"Ca va bébé?" _dit-il, paniqué.

_"Oui, juste que j'ai très mal!" _répondit Greg avec un grognement. Warrick appela une infirmière qui arriva peu après, donnant à Greg de la morphine qui ne mit pas longtemps à faire de l'effet. Nick se leva quand Greg se rendormit, sortant de la chambre Warrick derrière lui. Une fois en dehors de la chambre, il se retourna vers lui. Il put voir de la tristesse dans les yeux de son ami alors il mit une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

_"Hé mec, ça va aller! Il va aller mieux!" _lui assura Warrick alors qu'il s'asseyait à côté de lui devant la chambre de Greg.

_"Oui je le sais c'est juste que j'ai failli le perdre, 'Rick. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais pu le supporter si il était mort. Qu'est ce qui va se passer si le souvenir de son attaque ne revient jamais? Alors quoi? Le mec qui l'a attaqué s'enfuira, et je suis sûr comme jamais que je ne veux pas que ça se passe comme ça. Je veux choper le responsable qui a mis Greg dans cet état."_ dit un Nick très en colère.

Warrick soupira lourdement, secouant sa tête vers son ami _"Il s'en souviendra Nick donne-lui juste du temps! Et quand ça arrivera, alors nous attraperons ce connard mais jusque là... Nous devons attendre... Patiemment." _Conseilla t-il. La façon dont Greg est passé à travers la fenêtre comme ça fit un déclic dans la tête de Nick, le faisant suffoquer calmement. Warrick l'entendit cependant _"Nick quoi? Qu'est ce que c'est?"_

_"La façon dont Greg fut passé par la fenêtre ça me fait penser à... Mais il ne pourrait pas être, il il ne pourrait pas être dehors n'est ce pas? Il est encore en prison n'est ce pas?" _se demanda Nick, plus à lui-même qu'à Warrick.

_"Qui Nick? Tu me fais peur." _lui dit Warrick on pouvait entendre un peu de peur dans sa voix.

_"Personne, ça n'a pas d'importance. C'est stupide, oublie juste ce que je t'ai dit, ok?" _l'assura rapidement Nick, secouant sa tête.

Nick se leva et retourna dans la chambre de Greg s'asseyant à nouveau. Warrick le fixait encore du regard. Il sait que Nick allait lui dire quelque chose d'important puis juste comme ça, rien du tout. Il secoua la tête et retourna dans la chambre, s'appuyant contre l'embrasure de la porte, croisant ses bras sur son ventre.

_"Nick, je sais que t'allais me dire quelque chose, maintenant dis-moi ce que tu avais à l'esprit. De qui parlais-tu?" _lui demanda Warrick, ennuyé.

Nick ouvra sa bouche pour parler quand son téléphone sonna. _"Stokes?"_

_"Nick, comment va t-il? Comment va Greg?" _lui demanda Grissom anxieusement.

_"Il va... Mieux. Il s'est réveillé il ya pas très longtemps." _regardant son amoureux endormi.

_"C'est super à entendre, je suis heureux qu'il va bien. Ecoute, est ce que Warrick est avec toi?" _

_"Oui il est juste là, as-tu besoin de lui parler?" _demanda Nick.

_"Non, laisse-le veiller sur lui. J'ai besoin que tu reviennes au travail Nick." _lui dit Grissom. Nick laissa échapper un soupir frustré, il ne voulait pas laisser Greg, mais il avait dit qu'il resterait jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille et il s'est réveillé.

_"D'accord, je serais là dans peu de temps." _Nick raccrocha. _"'Rick, veille sur lui, d'accord? Grissom a besoin que je revienne au boulot." _Warrick approuva, plaçant une main rassurante sur l'épaule de son ami inquiet.

_"Ne t'inquiètes pas mec, je veillerais sur lui et être sûr qu'il va bien." _lui assura t-il. Nick hocha la tête laissant Greg aux soins de son ami en qui il fait vraiment confiance.

Ca allait être une longue semaine si seulement les souvenirs de Greg revenaient alors peut-être, vraiment peut-être ils attraperont celui qui l'a attaqué. Mais inconnu à Warrick que celui qui a attaqué Greg était dehors sur le parking de l'hôpital, un sourire sur son visage alors que le noir le cachait bien. Il se dirigea vers l'hôpital maintenant qu'il avait planifié son prochain mouvement.

_Tbc..._

_Ah non, ce n'est pas de ma faute. Ce n'est pas moi qui ai coupé ici. Les reproches sont à faire à l'auteur. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne pense pas vous faire attendre bien longtemps. Même si je pense que maintenant, vous devez avoir une petite idée de l'agresseur ;-) Review s'il vous plaît, j'y tiens beaucoup.  
><em>


	4. Un visage pas si amical partie 1

_Et oui comme promis, voici le troisième chapitre avec... ROULEMENT DE TAMBOUR... LA révélation de l'identité de l'agresseur. Je vous laisse lire maintenant. Une petite review sera toujours autant appréciée :-) Mais comme beaucoup le savent déjà ici, je vais jouer ma sadique, découpant ce petit chapitre en plusieurs parties ^^  
><em>

_Chapitre 3: Un visage pas si amical que ça: (A not so friendly face):_

Nick arriva au labo peu après avoir laissé Greg à l'hôpital. Il n'était pas très enchanté de devoir revenir après avoir passé toute la nuit et la journée là-bas en espérant que Greg allait s'en sortir. Il était un peu déçu par le fait que Greg n'arrivait pas à se rappeler de son agresseur comme il voulait sincèrement punir peu importe qui qui a fait subir ça à son cher amour. Nick pensa que le subconscient de Greg l'empêchait de se rappeler de ce événement traumatique; en lui donnant du temps ses souvenirs devraient revenir, qu'ils les veulent ou non.

Nick aperçut Sara et Catherine dans une salle d'analyse alors qu'il passait par là. Il entra dans la salle juste au moment où Sara relevait la tête de ce qu'elle était en train de faire.

_"Hey Nick, comment va Greg?" _demanda Sara, désespéré de savoir comment le plus jeune de l'équipe allait.

_"Endormi quand je suis parti, mais il s'est réveillé pendant un moment. C'est le plus important." _lui dit Nick, se penchant sur la table pour regarder les preuves. Sara hocha la tête en accord.

_"Oui, ça l'est." _Catherine confirma. _"Je suis tellement heureuse qu'il puisse aller mieux." _Elle sourit joyeusement. _"Maintenant, est ce que ça t'embêterait de nous aider avec ces photos et ces preuves de la scène de crime?"_

Nick secoua la tête, se mettant direct au travail, impatient de savoir qui a fait ça à Greg.

(...)

Warrick était assis, le regard fixé droit devant lui alors que Greg dormait bruyamment dans son lit. Il se demanda si celui qui a attaqué Greg essyera encore, si non alors ils devront garder un oeil ferme sur lui aussi. Le cri soudain de Greg sortit Warrick de ses pensées alors qu'il se redressa rapidement, se précipitant vers le lit alors qu'il bougeait dans son sommeil, pleurant avec douleur alors qu'il bafouillait.

_"Non, non laissez... Moi... Tranquille... Nick aide-moi!" _

_"Greg, Greg allez mon gars réveille-toi! C'est juste un rêve! Allez réveille-toi maintenant!" _dit Warrick caressant ses cheveux alors qu'il tentait de le réveiller, mais ça n'avait aucune utilité.

Une infirmière se précipita, irritée pour voir la raison de tout ce vacarme.

_"Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici? Et pourquoi fait-il autant de bruit?" _demanda t-elle irritablement.

Warrick la fixa, froidement _"Il a un cauchemar, j'essaye de le réveiller! Après ce qu'il a traversé, c'est naturel alors montrez-lui un peu de respect, voulez-vous?" _cracha au visage de l'infirmière à moitié endormie méchamment, puis se retourna de nouveau vers Greg pour encore tenter de le réveiller mais rien: donc il fit la seule chose qu'il trouva logique, qui était d'appeler Nick.

Il prit son téléphone et composa le numéro de Nick.

(...)

Nick s'occupait des preuves avec Sara et Catherine dans la salle d'analyse, quand Grissom les rejoint pour leur donner un coup de main. Alors qu'ils travaillaient le téléphone de Nick sonna. Il plaça la photo qu'il était en train de regarder sur la table, piochant son téléphone dans sa poche. _"Stokes?"_

_"Nick, Greg a un gros cauchemar! Je pense qu'il est en train de rêver de son agresseur et..."_

_"QUOI? Tu as essayé de le réveiller?" _paniqua Nick.

_"Oui j'ai tout essayé. Je n'y... Hé, ne faites pas ça, laissez-le tranquille, voulez-vous? Désolé, ils essayent de lui donner encore plus de drogues __mais je ne les laisserais pas faire. Ecoute, je pense que tu auras plus de chances si... Hey, qu'est ce que... Oh mon dieu? T. Tu es supposé être en prison! Non, casse-toi de là, dégage de lui!" _Il y eut soudainement un fort bruit de coup de feu dont l'écho retentit dans le téléphone de Nick, explosant presque son tympan.

_"Warrick, Warrick tu es là?" _cria Nick totalement paniqué, mais pas de réponse. _"Vas-y Warrick, réponds-moi s'il te plaît!" _supplia t-il frénétiquement, s'inquiétant aux sujets des bruits qu'il vient d'entendre. Peu après une voix se fit entendre dans le portable il y avait de la douleur dans cette voix aussi.

_"N-Nick il l'a p- pris... Oh merde... Ca fait... Mal... Il a pris Greg. Nick j- je suis... Vrai- ment dé-so... J'ai tenté... De l'. L'... Arrêter." _bafouillait Warrick alors qu'il gémissait de douleur.

_"Qui Warrick? Qui l'a pris? Warrick qu'est ce qu'il se passe?" _demanda Nick.

_"N- Nigel C- Crane. Il est de retour." _murmura Warrick avant que la ligne ne se coupe.

_TBC..._

_Surpris? Non surpris? Vous croyez que ça va s'arrêter là? Bah désolé non! Ce n'est que le début des misères pour le couple! Sadique en puissance de retour ^^^^_


	5. Un visage pas si amical partie 2

_Chapitre 3 partie 2: Un visage pas si amical que ça: (attention propos homophobes dans cette partie):_

Nick cligna des yeux plusieurs fois alors que le téléphone lui glissait des mains, tombant sur le sol de la salle. Il était figé sur place se demandant s'il avait bien entendu, inconscient que Sara, Catherine et Grissom le regardaient tous inquiets.

Seule la voix de Sara le fit revenir brutalement à la réalité. _"Nick? Qu'est-il arrivé à Warrick... Et Greg?" _demanda Sara. Nick la regarda pendant un moment et soudainement il sortit rapidement du laboratoire, les autres suivant pas loin derrière en pleine confusion.

Nick n'a jamais conduit aussi vite de toute sa vie mais il avait une raison et cette raison était Nigel Crane. Il semblerait que Nigel Crane est attaqué Warrick à l'hôpital et Nick avait peur pour la vie de Greg comme il était seul, effrayé et entre les mains de l'ex admirateur psychotique de Nick. Qu'est ce qu'il veut? Est-il après Nick de nouveau? Et si oui pourquoi ne pas être venu vers lui quand il était seul, pourquoi en vouloir à Greg? Il ne comprenait vraiment pas, mais il était déterminé à trouver. Sara était effrayé comme Catherine mais Grissom le regardait comme s'il avait perdu l'esprit. Il parla brutalement afin d'obtenir l'attention de Nick.

_"Nick, que se passe t-il bon dieu?" _cria Grissom.

_"Griss, il est de retour, il a tiré sur Warrick et Greg est là-bas, tout seul, je l'ai entendu au téléphone." _dit Nick, sa voix craquant à la fin avec le désespoir.

_"Qui Nick?" _demanda Catherine.

Nick prit une profonde respiration et murmura, mais suffisamment fort pour qu'ils puissent l'entendre _"Nigel Crane."_

Ils étaient sans voix, ils ne pouvaient pas croire ce qu'ils entendaient ils viennent juste d'entendre Nick dire Nigel Crane. Ils espéraient déjà que ce n'était rien qu'un rêve. Grissom était choqué il regarda Nick pendant un moment et retourna son attention sur la route.

_"Nick... Es tu sûr?" _demanda t-il pour être certain.

Nick confirma anxieusement _"Oui c'est ce que Warrick a dit juste avant que le téléphone... Je ne peux pas les perdre Warrick est mon meilleur ami et Greg... Il... Il signifie trop de choses pour moi." _dit Nick alors qu'il retenait un sanglot, ne voulant pas pleurer devant son patron.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à l'hôpital Nick mit le Denali dans le parking en sortant et se précipitant dans l'hôpital, bousculant les gens sur son passage jusqu'au bureau d'accueil._ "Excusez-moi, madame."_ dit Nick pour obtenir l'attention de la jeune femme.

_"Puis-je vous aider monsieur?" _demanda t-elle poliment.

_"Oui j'aimerais voir Warrick Brown. Il s'est fait tirer dessus dans la chambre de Greg Sanders il ya peu de temps." _demanda Nick. Elle hocha la tête et se tourna vers son ordinateur pour avoir les informations enregistrées.

_"Ah oui ça dit ici qu'un John Doe s'est fait tirer dessus dans la chambre 314, c'était la chambre de Greg Sanders. Il est encore en chirurgie là maintenant, mais je vous laisserai savoir quand il sortira. Vous avez dit que son nom était Warrick Brown?" _demanda t-elle.

Nick confirma _"Oui il travaille avec nous et... Au sujet de Greg Sanders?" _demanda t-il d'une voix remplie de peur.

_"Je suis désolé, monsieur, je ne peux pas vous donner cette information, famille uniquement." _La jeune infirmière dit poliment, ce qui sembla enrager Nick mais un regard vers son patron sembla le calmer.

_"Si vous pouvez. C'est mon mari maintenant dites-le moi s'il vous plaît?" _demanda Nick calmement la regardant alors qu'elle l'observait avec un air de dégoût.

_"Venez-vous juste de dire votre mari? Qu'est ce que c'est dégoutant, maintenant s'il vous plaît veuillez gentiment quitter cet hôpital et ne jamais montrer votre..." _commença t-elle mais avant que Nick ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Sara intervint pour lui.

_"Excusez-moi? Maintenant vous écoutez salope! Vous allez nous donner l'information que ça vous plaise ou non!" _Elle était rouge de colère. Catherine l'a repoussa pour qu'elle puisse se retrouver elle-même face à l'infirmière.

_"Désolée pour ça! Habituellement elle n'est pas aussi violente mais c'est certain que moi je le suis et si vous nous donnez pas l'information je passerai derrière votre bureau et vous sortir de là violemment et l'obtenir moi-même!" _ravagea Catherine, furieuse. _"Et de quel milieu de merde venez-vous pour juger les autres comme ça, hum? Je dois..." _

_"Y a t-il un problème ici?" _Une voix à leur gauche demanda. Ils se tournèrent tous et virent Dr. Andrews juste devant eux.

L'infirmière parla en premier _"Dr. Andrews, ces gens m'ont menacé et je n'ai absolument rien fait." _dit-elle tentant de paraître toute innocente.

Sara laissa échapper un mauvais ricanement. _"Dr. Andrews nous étions là un peu plus tôt au sujet de Greg Sanders, votre patient." _dit Grissom et le docteur hocha de la tête.

_"Ah oui je me souviens!" _dit-il en souriant.

_"Un bon ami à moi s'est fait tirer dessus dans cette chambre et cette salope juste ici." _dit Nick en pointant vers l'infirmière. _"Ne veut pas nous donner d'informations sur Greg."_

Dr. Andrews regarda Nick puis les autres qui hochèrent tous la tête en confirmation. Sara décida d'ajouter autre chose dans tout ce qui venait d'être évoqué.

_"Oui et elle essaye de nous bannir de l'hôpital juste parce que Nick ici est marié à Greg." _dit Sara en donnant à l'infirmière un regard qui pourrait tuer.

_"C'est vrai!" _ajouta Catherine soutenant ainsi Sara comme fit Griss alors le Dr. Andrews se tourna vers l'infirmière.

_"Ms Langley, nous ne demandons pas aux patients ni aux visiteurs de partir sous aucune circonstance, à moins que les heures de visite soient terminées. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre?" _lui dit fermement Dr Andrews.

_"Mais monsieur, cet homme est marié à un autre homme..." _commença t-elle mais elle fut interrompue par le Dr Andrews.

_"C'est une autre chose Ms Langley, nous ne discriminons pas ici, peu importe la personne et si jamais j'entends que vous faites ça à nouveau à d'autres visiteurs ou patients, vous vous retrouverez vite sans travail, compris?" _Elle hocha de la tête timidement se sentant embarassé.

Le docteur se tourna vers les autres. _"Je m'excuse vraiment pour ça, maintenant au sujet de Greg Sanders, j'ai bien peur qu'il était enlevé à l'hôpital et votre ami a été emmené en chirurgie après avoir été tiré dessus et." _Il fut interrompu par une autre infirmière qui lui donna des informations sur la situation de Warrick Brown. Il lui dit merci puis se retourna vers le groupe. _"Il semble que Mr Brown est sorti de chirurgie et l'opération s'est bien passée. Vous pourrez le voir dès que vous êtes prêts. Il est dans la chambre 615."_ leur dit le Dr Andrews. Ils hochèrent tous la tête le remerciant puis se dirigèrent vers la chambre où se trouvait leur ami.

Ils arrivèrent à la chambre à temps pour voir Warrick bien réveillé, essayant de sortir du livre mais les infirmières essayaient de le faire rester, Grissom dut intervenir, il ne pouvait pas laisser Warrick se blesser encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. _"Warrick, reste tranquille." _lui commanda Grissom. Il le regarda puis se remit bien sur son lit pour un moment afin de pouvoir mieux argumenter.

_"Mais Griss je dois aider à faire revenir Greg! Après tout c'est bien ma faute si Nigel l'a kidnappé. Nick me faisait confiance pour le garder en sécurité et j'ai échoué. Je suis tellement désolé Nick." _dit Warrick se tournant vers son ami puis tenta à nouveau de se lever mais Nick l'arrêta.

_"Warrick arrête! Ce n'était pas ta faute il a réussi à entrer dans l'hôpital et a d'une façon ou d'une autre réussi à glisser un pistolet aussi, comment il a réussi à sortir Greg avec toute la sécurité me dépasse encore, mais sache que je ne te blâme pas pour ça; tu as essayé de le sauver et tu t'es fait tirer dessus dans le mouvement. Reste s'il te plaît en place, nous te préviendrons si nous trouvons quelque chose, ok ? _"Warrick hocha la tête, cédant. Une fois que les infirmières savaient qu'il n'allait pas encore leur compliquer la tâche, ils ont quitté la chambre, laissant l'équipe bien silencieuse.

_"Je suis vraiment désolé Nick!" _dit Warrick tristement.

Nick pouvait dire qu'il était au bord des larmes _"Hey mec, c'est ok! Je suis vraiment heureux que tu sois vivant et ne t'inquiète pas, nous le trouverons, je sais que nous le ferons." _dit Nick pour le rassurer avec un sourire.

Warrick sourit doucement puis se relaxa alors qu'ils parlaient tous pendant un bon moment en attendant l'arrivée de Brass.

Une fois qu'il arriva, il prit son témoignage, une fois qu'il eut fini Brass appela et mit une alerte APB sur Nigel Crane avec un CSI blessé et kidnappé puis partit pour remplir le dossier.

Maintenant c'était juste une question de temps avant qu'ils ne les trouvent mais jusque là ils ont du travail à faire et espéraient pour le mieux que Greg soit encore vivant.

_TBC..._

_Eh bah ça approche de plus en plus le début du cross. Pas pour la prochaine partie en tout cas. Mais promis très bientôt. Pour l'instant, qu'en pensez-vous? J'aimerais bien quand même faire un petit résumé de vos avis sur cette histoire à son auteure. :-)_


	6. En quittant Las Vegas partie 1

_Chapitre 4: En quittant Las Vegas:_

Greg se réveilla avec un terrible mal de crâne, non sans mentionner que ses côtes étaient très douloureuses. Il regarda autour de lui la pièce où il était, mais il ne parvenait pas à savoir "où" il était vraiment. Il se débattit pour tenter de bouger, mais remarqua vite qu'il ne pouvait pas. Il baissa les yeux, se vit attaché à une chaise, rendant impossible un quelconque mouvement. A chaque fois qu'il essayait, ça lui faisait encore plus mal. Greg laissa tomber finalement juste au moment où la porte de la pièce s'ouvrait. Il releva la tête pour regarder dans les yeux de son kidnappeur, immédiatement choqué quand il vit le sourire étincelant sur le visage de son kidnappeur. Son kidnappeur s'avança plus près de lui, ramenant une chaise, la plaçant devant lui avant qu'il ne s'asseoie dessus.

_"Que voulez-vous Crane?" _demanda Greg d'une voix tremblante. Nigel le regarda froidement dans les yeux. Greg pouvait voir l'étincelle qui y brillait et il reconnaissait ce regard et ça le terrorisait beaucoup.

_"S'il te plaît, appelle-moi Nigel et je ne veux rien, juste toi." _dit Crane d'un ton maladif.

_"Mais je pensais que vous vouliez Nick? Je ne comprends pas!" _demanda Greg, secouant la tête en confusion.

_"Je voulais! Même quand je me suis échappé de prison et commit ces meurtres sur trois mois, j'ai commencé à suivre Nick partout. J'étais réellement surpris qu'il n'est pas réalisé que je le suivais. Quand je l'ai suivi sur le chemin du retour à sa maison, j'étais surpris de te trouver là et quand je t'ai vu pour la première fois, j'ai réalisé que là maintenant que je te voulais, pas Nick donc j'ai changé de perspective et centré mon intention sur toi, c'est quand je t'ai suivi sur ma dernière scène de crime et réussit à passer sans être vu ou même remarqué que j'ai prévu de te prendre alors, mais c'est là que je me suis rappelé que je ne pouvais pas sortir sans provoquer une scène donc j'ai trouvé la solution parfaite de te balancer par la fenêtre donc je pouvais t'enlever plus tard à l'hôpital, mais c'était sans compter sur ton ami qui était là." _expliqua Nigel.

_"Vous lui avez tiré dessus. Je me souviens de m'être réveillé au son d'un pistolet qui tirait. J'ai regardé et vous avez tiré sur mon meilleur ami, sale bâtard." _cracha haineusement Greg. Malheureusement dire ça n'était pas la meilleure idée qu'il est jamais eu parce que ça lui valut une gifle au visage alors qu'il grognait en raison de l'impact.

_"Ne m'appelle plus JAMAIS comme ça!" _cria furieusement Nigel alors qu'il se levait et quitta la pièce laissant Greg seul une nouvelle fois. Il commença à pleurer en silence.

A l'extérieur de la pièce, Nigel commença à marcher en long et en large se demandant comment il allait quitter Vegas avec Greg sans trop attirer l'attention. Une fois qu'il sera hors de Vegas, il pourra faire ce qu'il veut avec Greg et personne ne pourra l'arrêter. Sa seule pensée fut New York City, c'était une ville assez grande pour se cacher avec son futur mari, par la force. Il sait que Nick et Greg sont déjà mariés, il avait vu les anneaux. Quand il vit Greg à la maison de Nick, il joignit les deux bouts ensemble (pas dur à faire, même pour lui) mais ça n'allait pas l'arrêter d'avoir ce qu'il voulait. Donc il pensa que le plus tôt il sera hors de Vegas avec Greg, le mieux il sera. Donc il _marc3ha_ dans le hall et sortit son téléphone appelant l'aéroport de Vegas pour réserver un vol.

_"Aéroport de Vegas, comment puis-je vous aider?"_

_"Oui, mon nom est Roger Clinton j'ai besoin de deux billets d'avion, aller simple pour New York s'il vous plaît? Un pour moi et un pour mon fils."_

_"Ok, payerez-vous avec une carte?"_

Il secoua la tête _"Non liquide!"_

_"Ok, le total s'élève à 1068 dollars, vous pouvez payer quand vous arriverez. Le prochain vol pour New York part dans 45 minutes."_ l'informa t-il.

_"Ok merci, nous serons là dans peu de temps."_ Nigel raccrocha le téléphone, souriant diaboliquement à lui-mêmecomme il retournait dans la pièce où Greg dormait maintenant.

_"REVEIL, REVEIL." _cria Nigel, tapant Greg sur le visage avec la paume de sa main. Greg se réveilla à ce toucher et tressaillit.

_"Qu'est ce que vous voulez?" _demanda Greg, essayant de ne pas le regarder directement.

_"Nous partons! Là TOUT DE SUITE!"_ lui dit Nigel, détachant les cordes qui liaient encore Greg à la chaise.

_"O. Où allons-nous?" _demanda Greg, effrayé de connaître la réponse.

_"J'ai pris deux allers simples pour New York City, où nous pourrons commencer nos nouvelles vies ensembles." _expliqua t-il en s'avançant vers lui.

Greg était stupéfait il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il se passait; c'était déjà horrible d'avoir été enlevé à l'hôpital et maintenant il allait être enlevé de Vegas, loin de Nick et de ses amis. Il voulait se battre en retour, il voulait vraiment se battre, pour rester mais dans son état il n'avait vraiment pas l'énergie de le faire. Nigel le savait quelque part l'attrapant par le bras et l'amenant vers la voiture, se dirigeant vers l'aéroport...

_TBC..._

_Ah je vous l'avais bien dit les choses ne sont pas prêtes de s'arranger pour Greg... En tout cas, je peux vous annoncer que dans 2-3 chapitres, entrée en scène de CSI NY pour les amateurs-amatrices (j'en connais déjà une ici ;-)_


	7. En quittant Las Vegas partie 2

_Chapitre 4: En quittant Las Vegas:_

Nick était dans la salle d'analyse penché sur la table principale avec Sara et Catherine, analysant les preuves collectés sur la scène de crime pour voir s'ils pouvaient les connecter à Nigel Crane ou pas. Jusque là toutes les preuves étaient contre lui donc il n'était pas difficile de connecter Nigel aux crimes, espérant de le retrouver lui et Greg très bientôt. Nick soupira lourdement, s'affalant dans la chaise libre la plus proche; ce mouvement ne fut pas manqué par Sara et Catherine.

_"Nicky, ça va?" _demanda Catherine, concernée.

_"Non, je n'irais pas bien tant qu'on aura pas retrouvé Greg... Et Nigel et le remettre là où ce putain d'enfoiré doit être." _répondit honnêtement Nick.

_"Oui, je ne pourrais pas être plus d'accord mais je pense que je ferais mieux de me mettre en sourdine si nous l'attrapons." __(comme tu l'as dit Yayi, ces américains ont vraiment des expressions très bizarres.) _lui dit Sara, faisant relever la tête vers elle en signe de confusion.

_"Pourquoi?" _demanda Nick.

_"Parce que si nous les attrapons non attends... Quand nous l'attraperons, il est fort possible que je finisse par le tuer. Greg est devenu comme un petit frère pour moi et je serais damnée si il nous l'enlève, ne parlons pas de toi." _lui expliqua Sara. Nick pouvait clairement voir la colère dans ses yeux, comprenant par quoi elle passait.

_"Je vois ce que tu veux dire Sara. Je ne veux rien de plus que d'arracher tous ces membres et les lui faire manger, mais nous savons tous les deux que ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on va arranger les choses. Nous nous en tenons aux règles, rien de plus rien de moins." _lui dit tristement Nick, plaçant une main sur son épaule y appliquant une douce pression. Sara hocha la tête avec regret en accord puis retourna direct au travail.

(...)

Greg était assis dans le siège passager incapable de faire quelque chose du à l'énorme amont de douleur qu'il avait dans ses côtes. Il regarda par la vitre se demandant comment il allait pouvoir appeler de l'aide sans parler de Nick pour lui dire ce qu'il se passait sans que Crane ne sache ce qu'il serait décidé à faire. Il devait penser à une solution avant qu'il n'ait plus l'occasion de le faire, ce qui malheureusement pour lui vient juste d'arriver. Comme ils arrivaient devant l'aéroport, Nigel hissa Greg hors du véhicule par le côté conducteur, murmurant des instructions dans son oreille, lui envoyant un frisson de peur circuler dans son corps.

_"Maintenant écoute, Mr Sanders fais juste comme je te dis de faire et personne ne sera blessé, tout spécialement toi. Nous allons nous rendre dans cet aéroport et obtenir nos billets. Je vais montrer à la sécurité mon permis pour le port d'armes, tu diras oui ou non aux questions qui te seront posés, et c'est tout! Pas d'autres propos! Rien de rien compris?" _Greg hocha rapidement de la tête son coeur battant plus fort à chaque pas en direction de l'entrée principale.

Ils s'arrêtèrent au milieu du hall où Nigel passa des menottes au poignet, s'attachant lui-même à Greg pour qu'il ne puisse pas s'enfuir. Il continua jusqu'au bureau d'accueil sortant sa fausse carte d'identité, éclaircissant sa gorge pour que la jeune femme derrière le comptoir puisse les regarder. Elle le fit, leur souriant tous les deux gentiment.

_"Puis-je vous aider Messieurs?"_

_"Hum oui madame. J'ai appelé ici au sujet de deux tickets aller simple pour New York City, le nom est Roger Clinton... Voici ma carte d'identité." _dit Nigel lui tendant la fameuse carte. Elle regarda la carte puis vers eux, hochant la tête. Greg ne put s'empêcher de se demander comment certaines personnes pouvaient être aussi stupides.

_"Ah oui ça dit ici que vous en avez acheté deux... Un pour vous... Et un pour votre fils?" _La femme requit, les regardant tous les deux. Elle tourna immédiatement son attention sur Greg. Un regard dans ses yeux est tout ce dont elle avait besoin, immédiatement capable de dire que quelque chose n'allait pas, c'était comme s'il demandait silencieusement de l'aide, ce qu'il faisait. Elle se retourna vers Nigel avec un air interrogatif _"Est ce qu'il va bien?"_

__Nigel regarda Greg puis hocha la tête _"Oh oui ça va! Vous savez ce que c'est il voulait finir l'année scolaire ici sachant que ses amis sont ici, mais j'ai récemment acquis un nouveau travail à New York City et, bon c'est dur pour les garçons de bouger quand ils deviennent habitués à certains endroits, n'est ce pas fils?" _demanda Nigel le poussant du coude.

Greg répondit immédiatement _"Oui Papa!" _murmura t-il. La femme le fixa, pas certaine si elle devait le croire ou pas. Elle laissa tomber souriant à nouveau, lui tendant ses billets les regardant se diriger vers les lignes de sécurité.

Ils passèrent la sécurité sans problème bon presque sans problèmes, mais après quelques explications et instructions et l'explication pourquoi Greg a été attaché à son poignet, ils passèrent, se dirigeant vers l'avion. Nigel se détacha de Greg, sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas s'enfuir maintenant qu'ils étaient dans l'avion. Ca allait être un très long vol et tout ce que Greg pouvait faire était de pleurer silencieusement alors que Vegas disparaissait au loin. Il pensa qu'il ne verrait plus jamais la ville, à moins que quelque part Nick arrive à le trouver et il n'allait pas perdre espoir tout de suite. Il avait déjà un plan dans sa tête et il espérait juste que ça marcherait une fois qu'ils auront débarqué.

_TBC..._

_Ah ah fin du quatrième chapitre. Vous savez donc ce que ça veut dire: début CROSSOVER au prochain chapitre. Non missbella18 ne défonce pas ton ordi maintenant ;-)_


	8. Bienvenue à NY partie 1

_Alors celui-là est assez long donc je suis obligée de le couper en plusieurs parties, désolée... Surtout que c le début du cross avec... Bon non vous devinerez assez vite :-)_

_Chapitre 5: Bienvenue à NY (Welcome to NY):_

Cela fait cinq heures et 41 minutes qu'ils ont quitté Las Vegas et sont arrivés à New York City. Greg pouvait seulement espérer que son plan allait marcher mais malheureusement, son espoir fut court quand Nigel lui menotta le poignet une fois encore, étant ainsi sur qu'il ne pouvait pas s'échapper. Une fois sécurisé, Nigel l'amena tout du long derrière lui jusqu'à la sortie de l'avion, se dirigeant vers le terminal de New York. Ils continuèrent leur chemin vers le portail de sécurité, approchant prudemment les détecteurs de métal. Ils furent stoppés par deux agents de la sécurité comme l'un d'eux vient de remarquer que le plus jeune était attaché au poignet du plus vieux.

_"Excusez-moi monsieur, je vais vous demander d'enlever les menottes avant que je vous autorise à passer." _L'agent de sécurité l'informa.

Nigel secoua la tête _"Je ne peux pas faire ça, vous voyez mon fils a des problèmes mentaux et je ne peux pas le lâcher. C'est pour sa santé et sa propre sécurité." _

_"OK je comprends mais c'est la loi pour tout le monde. Vous devez enlever les menottes peu importe le problème de santé, vous pouvez garder un oeil sur lui si vous voulez mais vous devez encore le faire ou je le ferais par la force. Que choisissez-vous?" _lui demanda l'agent.

Nigel hésita pendant un moment puis avec réluctance, enleva les menottes, libérant Greg pour l'instant, lui donnant la chance de s'enfuir, peu importe la douleur qu'il ressentait dans ses côtés. Il partit courant à travers la foule le plus vite qu'il pouvait. Nigel se maudit furieusement, alors qu'il commençait à le poursuivre. Nigel perdit le contact visuel avec Greg comme il y avait des centaines de personnes dans l'aéroport JFK et Greg put ainsi disparaître dans la foule.

Greg réussit à trouver une cabine téléphonique près d'un WC, sortant immédiatement quelques centimes de sa poche, composant le numéro de téléphone de Nick.

(...)

Nick commençait à perdre espoir de pouvoir retrouver Nigel Craine ou son bien-aimé Greg. On dirait bien qu'ils venaient de disparaître de la surface de la Terre et ça le frustrait au plus haut point. Il s'avachit sur un siège et commença à sangloter doucement.

Catherine arriva dans la pièce et vut immédiatement ce qui se passait, elle se précipita à ses côtés et l'attira dans une étreinte. _"Oh, Nicky! Ca va aller, nous les trouverons. Je sais que nous les trouverons."_ essaya t-elle de le calmer sourire rassurant.

Nick leva les yeux; elle pouvait voir qu'il allait de plus en plus mal comme le temps depuis que Greg a été déclaré disparu passait à une allure folle. Il ouvrit sa bouche pour répondre quand soudainement, son téléphone se mit à sonner. Sara et Grissom entraient à ce moment-là avec Warrick, l'installant prudemment sur une des chaises alors qu'il venait seulement de ressortir de l'hôpital. Nick regarda le numéro inconnu affiché, puis ouvrit son téléphone _"Stokes", _répondit-il d'un ton râleur.

_"Nick!" _Ce dernier n'en croyait pas ses oreilles en entendant le son de la voix de Greg.

_"Greg? C'est... C'est bien toi?" _demanda t-il, plein d'espoir, faisant lever la tête aux autres vers lui.

_"Oui, c'est moi Nicky!" _répondit Greg d'une voix tremblante. Nick mit le téléphone sur haut-parleur pour que tout le monde puisse l'entendre.

_"Greg, où es-tu?" _emanda Nick avec inquiétude.

_"New York!"_ répondit Greg, ce qui confut tout le monde.

_"Greg, comment a tu pu bien faire pour aller à New York?" _demanda Warrick.

_"Hé Rick, je suis heureux que tu ailles bien et pour répondre à ta question Nigel m'a amené à New York." _répondit Greg d'une voix essouflée comme s'il était en train de paniquer.

_"Greg, écoute-moi, nous prenons le prochain vol pour New York. Nous allons te sauver!" _lui assura Grissom.

_"Je sais que vous le ferez. Ecoutez quand vous arrivez là-bas allez direct au Laboratoire Criminel de New York demandez... Oh merde! Je dois y aller! Rappelez-vous juste d'aller au Labo Criminel." _leur instrua Greg avant de raccrocher.

_"Non! Greg attends!" _essaya Nick mais la ligne fut coupée. Ils se regardèrent tous puis se tournèrent vers Grissom qui était au téléphone pour réserver les prochains billets valables pour New York.

_TBC..._

_Arriveront-ils à temps ou pas? Désolée de m'arrêter là mais j'ai trouvé que c'était le moment idéal pour couper! Prochain chapitre pas avant...? Je ne sais pas encore moi-même! Bon we à tous et toutes! Plein de bisous de Paris (Vamos a bailar toda la noche :-)_


	9. Bienvenue à NY partie 2

Bon_ j'espère que vous avez tous et toutes passés un bon week-end parce que franchement, pour moi, ça n'a vraiment pas été le cas. Alors pour me remettre d'aplomb pour la semaine, voici la seconde partie du chapitre 5. Enjoy et review!_

Greg avait vu arriver Nigel dans sa direction donc il raccrocha le téléphone après qu'il ait parlé à Nick et les autres pour que Nigel ne sache pas qu'il les a appelé. Nigel repéra Greg peu après qu'il ait quitté la cabine. Il s'apprêtait à courir mais il réussit à l'attraper le prenant par le bras attirant ainsi l'attention d'une partie de la foule mais cela n'avait aucune importance alors qu'il traînait Greg à travers l'aéroport jusqu'à atteindre la rue.

_"Non s'il vous plaît, laissez-moi partir!" _supplia Greg mais tout ce qu'il eut en réponse est une gifle dans le visage.

_"La ferme!" _siffla Nigel alors qu'il le poussait dans le taxi qu'il venait d'hêler. Une fois qu'ils furent à l'intérieur, le taxi prit la route.

_"Où on va, mon pote?" _demanda le chauffeur.

_"Conduis, on verra." _rdonna Nigel.

(...)

Nick, Catherine et les autres étaient déjà à l'aéroport dans le prochain vol pour New York City. Ils s'assirent dans leurs sièges alors que l'avion s'envolait de Vegas, disparaissant dans le lointain tandis que l'avion montait en attitude dans le ciel, se dirigeant vers New York. Ca allait être un long et inconfortable vol comme leurs inquiétudes pour Greg les garderait éveillés une bonne partie du vol. Ils pouvaient seulement espérer qu'ils le trouveront et le sauveront à temps.

(...)

Le chauffeur conduit pendant environ cinq heures et demi, avant que Nigel lui dise d'arrêter. Le chauffeur gara la voiture puis se tourna vers Nigel. Il allait ouvrir la bouche pour lui dire le montant de la course, quand il se trouva face au canon d'un pistolet. A peine deux secondes plus tard, une détonation retentit, le frappant et le tuant instantanément. Nigel vérifia qu'il était bien mort puis extraya Greg du taxi. Une fois qu'ils furent au milieu d'un grand groupe de personnes, tentant de passer inaperçu, Greg mit en place son second plan, frappant direct Nigel dans l'aine, l'immobilisant suffisament longtemps pour que Greg puisse s'enfuir. Il réalisa qu'ils n'étaient pas très loin du laboratoire criminel de New York et tenta de courir tout le long du chemin.

En arrivant au rez-de-chaussée, il courut vers un groupe de policiers. _"Nigel n'osera pas me suivre jusqu'ici, n'est ce pas?" _se demanda t-il à lui-même, ainsi il s'avança vers l'un des officiers.

_"E-Excusez-moi monsieur?" _dit Greg, attirant l'attention d'un des policiers.

Le policier se retourna, il était grand, bien bâti, des courts cheveux noirs, yeux verts, il semblait avoir à peu près son âge. Il se révéla que c'était le Det. Flack. _"Puis-je vous aider?" _demanda Flack.

_"Oui, vous pouvez me dire à quel étage le laboratoire criminel se trouve?" _demanda Greg. Flack hocha la tête mais il pouvait observer que Greg semblait être vraiment mal en point et prêt à s'évanouir.

_"Bien sûr, mon pote. Vous allez bien?" _demanda prudemment Flack.

Greg confirma _"O-Oui J-Juste besoin de voir quelqu'un." _

_"D'accord, le labo se trouve au 35ème étage. Prenez les ascenseurs." _indiqua t-il, les pointant du doigt à Greg. Greg le remerçia puis se dirigea vers les ascenseurs, en boîtant tout du long. Greg arriva devant, y entrant et appuyant sur le bouton du 35ème étage. Comme l'engin faisait son ascension vers l'étage désiré, son impatience de revoir Adam se manifestait, il espérait juste qu'il pourra obtenir de l'aide avant que Nigel le retrouve une nouvelle fois.

(...)

Nick et les autres sont déjà arrivés à l'aéroport et étaient déjà bien sur la route qui menait vers le labo criminel de New York. Ils espéraient juste que quand ils arriveront là-bas, ils pourront avoir un peu d'aide voir quelques alliés pour les aider à trouver Greg avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, mais jusque là ils ne pouvaient qu'espérer le meilleur.

_"Encore combien de temps?" _demanda Nick impatiemment au chauffeur de taxi.

_"Plus très longtemps monsieur, s'il vous plaît rasseyez-vous!" _demanda t-il ennuyé.

_"Nick veux-tu bien te détendre, nous arriverons là-bas bientôt!" _lui dit Catherine secouant la tête vers lui. Nick se rassit attendant encore une fois impatiemment. Ils n'attendirent pas longtemps avant d'arriver à leur destination, payant le chauffeur de taxi et se dirigeant vers le bâtiment où se trouvait le laboratoire.

(...)

Greg sortit de l'ascenseur et se retrouva dans le hall d'entrée du laboratoire. Il siffla en voyant la taille immense du labo. Il regarda encore une fois autour de lui, essayant de trouver la seule personne qu'il cherchait, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit surpris par une voix venant de derrière lui. _"Excusez-moi, puis-je vous aider pour quelque chose?" _lui demanda la voix à sa gauche. Greg se tourna pour voir une femme se tenant derrière lui. Elle était grande, de petite corpulence, de longs cheveux noirs frisés et des yeux bleus à couper le souffle. Elle lui souriait gentiment tandis qu'il lui souriait en retour faiblement.

_"Oui, je suis actuellement à la recherche d'Adam Ross! Savez-vous où il pourrait être?" _demanda Greg.

_"Mon nom est Stella Bonasera, je suis sûr qu'il est dans la salle de pause. Suivez-moi." _Stella lui souria, puis se mit devant pour mener la marche. Greg hocha la tête la suivant de très près alors que ses yeux analysaient les techniciens de laboratoire au travail.

Alors qu'ils continuaient leur route vers la salle de pause, il sentit ses jambes qui commençaient à faiblir de plus en plus. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas tenir debout beaucoup plus longtemps, pas dans la condition dans laquelle il se trouvait. Ils parvinrent à la salle, remarquant immédiatemment Adam parlant à un groupe de personnes dans la pièce. Il entra alors que les autres levaient la tête, levant les sourcils vers lui.

Adam se tourna quand Stella lui dit que quelqu'un était là pour le voir, criant le nom de Greg avec excitation _"Greg, eh quoi de neuf, vieux?" _souria joyeusement Adam, heureux de voir son cousin. Les autres le regardaient en questionnement et confusion se demandant comment Adam connaissait cet homme. Greg lui souria faiblement, tressaillant en sentant la douleur dans ses côtes. _"Greg eh ça va mon vieux?" _lui demanda Adam avec inquiétude, en s'avançant plus près.

_"A-Adam, je..." _parvint à dire Greg mais il ne put finir car à peine fit-il un pas vers Adam, que ses jambes le lachèrent, le faisant s'écrouler sur le sol.

_"GREG!"_

_TBC..._

_Je sais le petit démon est de retour et il est fort possible que deux parties soient encore nécessaires pour moi pour finir la traduction de ce chapitre. Ne me demandez pas comment l'auteur a fait pour relier Adam et Greg, je ne le sais pas moi-même. Mais bon j'avoue que c'est plus crédible que le lien entre... OOPS je me stoppe à temps avant de rebalancer une info. Voilà, j'espère que ça vous plaît toujours. Une tite review, please? :-) Bonne journée à tous et toutes!_


	10. Bienvenue à NY partie 3

_Désolée Yayi, tu me connais c mon petit côté sadique qui ressort ;-) Voici la suite sans attendre!_

_"Greg!" _cria Adam et en quelques secondes il fut derrière Greg gardant une bonne prise sur lui et l'arrêtant à temps avant qu'il n'atterisse au sol, faisant que Greg perdit vraiment connaissance à cause de la douleur. Ca eut le don d'inquiéter Adam au plus haut point. Adam l'allongea soigneusement sur le sol, tentant de le réveiller _"Greg? Allez vieux réponds-moi s'il te plaît!" _supplia t-il mais pas de réponse. Il pensa ensuite que sa meilleure chance d'y arriver était de l'amener vers le canapé le plus proche, donc il essaya de le soulever, mais considéra qu'il ne pouvait pas le faire tout seul donc Mac vint tout de suite l'aider. _"Merci Mac!" _répondit Adam d'une voix tremblante.

Mac et Adam amenèrent prudemment Greg vers le canapé. Adam se retourna vers Hawkes qui le regarda inquiet et concerné, il ne connaît pas cette homme mais Adam oui et n'importe quel ami d'Adam était un ami pour lui.

_"Hawkes, pourrais-tu jeter un coup d'oeil pour moi? S'il te plaît? Je sais que tu es un CSI mais tu es encore un docteur et j'apprécierais vraiment beaucoup!" _demanda Adam, sa voix qui craqua sous le coup de l'émotion. C'était dur de voir son propre cousin allongé là aussi souffrant et ne pas comprendre quelle merde a bien pu lui arriver.

Hawkes hocha la tête _"Bien sûr mon pote, il n'ya pas de souci!" _dit Hawkes avec un sourire rassurant.

Il se dirigea vers Greg, soulevant délicatement son t-shirt pour révéler une cicatrice là où il a eu une opération un peu plus tôt, jugeant par la façon dont elle était encore bien rouge, il put dire que ça a été fait récemment. Il remit le t-shirt de Greg en place et examina sa taille provoquant un grognement de douleur venant de la bouche de Greg. Il releva la tête vers Adam et secoua la tête _"Il a subi une opération chirurgicale et à en juger par la couleur encore bien rouge, je dirais il ya environ six ou sept heures de cela. Donc ses côtes ont du être cassés pour que cela arrive mais par chance, elles ne se sont pas cassées de nouveau donc franchement avec beaucoup de repos et beaucoup d'eau, je dirais qu'il retrouvera bientôt la forme." _dit Hawkes lui donnant un sourire rassurant de nouveau.

Adam laissa échapper son souffle, il n'avait même pas réalisé qu'il le faisait. _"Merci mec! De nouveau, j'apprécie, vraiment! Mais je me demande qu'est ce qui a bien pu lui arriver à Vegas?" _se demanda Adam.

_"Adam, comment le connais-tu?" _demanda Lindsey. Il tourna la tête vers elle sur le point d'ouvrir la bouche pour parler quand il fut interrompu.

_"Adam?" _se fit entendre une voix derrière lui.

Il se tourna et souria un peu en voyant le visage famillier _"Nick! C'est trop bon de te revoir à nouveau, ne t'ai pas vu depuis votre mariage!" _dit Adam secouant sa main. Nick lui rendit un petit sourire puis regarda vers où Greg était allongé. Il avait une triste expression sur le visage.

_"Oh Greggo! Bébé qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait?" _demanda Nick, se précipitant immédiatemment aux côtés de son amant.

Il souleva Greg en style jeune marié dans ses bras, le tenant près de lui alors qu'il enfouissait son visage dans son épaule, le balançant d'avant en arrière puis il leva la tête puis vers Grissom qui vit le regard dans ses yeux et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche, Nick l'arrêta avant qu'il n'ait pu dire un seul mot.

_"Je vais le tuer! Je n'en ai plus rien à faire, Griss, je vais lui faire payer pour ce qu'il a fait à Greg, je vais lui faire regretter la prison et par dessus tout, je vais lui faire souhaiter qu'il n'est JAMAIS eu à poser une main sur Greg!" _Nick ravagea furieusement. Adam vit de la pure fureur dans ses yeux, se reculant immédiatemment.

Grissom le fixa sous le choc et en incrédulité. Nick rallongea Greg attentivement sur le canapé, serrant fortement les poings.

_"Oh ça ne sent pas bon ça!" _commença Sara. Elle se précipita vers eux et resta entre Lindsey et Stella de la peur se voyait distinctement dans ses yeux. Danny et Hawkes se tenaient derrière eux.

_"Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire par "ça ne sent pas bon ça"? "_ demanda une Lindsey confuse.

_"J'ai déjà vu Nick furieux avant mais c'est la première fois que je le vois dans un tel état. Greg là-bas est très précieux pour lui et si tu foires avec lui il n'y aura aucune place sur terre pour vous pour se cacher donc comme je disais, ça ne sent pas bon!" _expliqua Sara, ils en restèrent estomaqués.

_"Nick, non..." _ajouta Catherine.

Ce n'était pas bon signe alors que Nick était déjà à mi-chemin de la porte alors que Grissom et Warrick tentaient de le retenir. Nick se débattit pour s'échapper de leur emprise il était dans un état de rage totale.

_"Laissez. Moi. Partir. MAINTENANT!" _demanda Nick rageusement.

_TBC..._

_Miss sadique de nouveau de retour. J'ai juste envie de vous laisser imaginer un peu la suite des événements. Le fera ou le fera pas? _


	11. Bienvenue à NY partie 4

_Allez j'arrête de jouer ma sadique et je vous poste ici la fin de ce chapitre. J'essayerais de vous poster la suite avant demain, au plus tard donc demain midi ;-)_

_"Laissez. Moi. Partir. MAINTENANT!" _demanda Nick rageusement. De son bras valide, Warrick réussit à le retenir et le bloquer, la tête la première, contre une table avec l'aide de Grissom.

_"Nick, arrête! Arrête ça MAINTENANT!" _cria Warrick. Tous ceux qui étaient témoins de la scène dans la pièce étaient choqués, Adam était blotti dans les bras de Mac comme il tremblait de peur. Catherine marcha prudemment vers Nick la peur et l'inquiétude étaient inscrits sur tout son visage.

_"Nick ne fais pas quelque chose que tu regretteras... Ca n'en vaut pas le coup!" _dit Catherine avec un triste sourire.

_"Oui mec, elle a raison ça n'en vaut pas le coup... Diable, il n'en vaut pas le coup nous avons Greg de retour donc laisse les choses comme elles sont et ramène-le à la maison. Tu fais quelque chose de stupide tu te rabaisseras à son niveau. Nick tu es mon meilleur ami et je NE VEUX PAS te revoir en prison à nouveau!" _lui dit fermement Warrick son message a du se faire entendre car il se calma immédiatement et s'assit dans une des chaises inoccupées à côté de lui.

Stella s'avança vers eux, s'éclaircissant la gorge _"Je suis désolée d'interrompre votre petite conversation, mais que diable se passe t-il?" _demanda Stella, complètement confuse.

Adam s'avança à son tour, pour expliquer _"Stella, Greg est mon cousin et il travaille pour le laboratoire criminel de Las Vegas!" _lui dit-elle. Elle comprit immédiatement, hochant la tête comme tout se faisait clair dans son esprit.

Mac se mit derrière Adam, l'entourant de ses bras pour le réconforter _"Adam, chéri, je suis tellement désolé! Je n'en avais aucune idée!" _lui dit doucement Mac puis regarda Nick puis redirigea son regard sur Adam _"Alors Adam, qui est-ce?" _lui demanda Mac, encore un peu confus.

_"Son nom est Nick Stokes; tu te rappelles du mariage auquel je me suis rendu dans le Wyoming? Celui pour lequel j'ai demandé un week-end de libre?" _Mac hocha de la tête. _"Bien, alors tu as devant toi le mari de mon cousin. C'est lui; il travaille aussi pour le labo de Vegas." _lui dit Adam.

_"Oh je vois maintenant!" _Il se tourna vers Nick _"Qu'est ce qui lui est arrivé alors?" _lui demanda Mac, en indiquant Greg.

_"Il a été attaqué sur une scène de crime. Balancé par une fenêtre d'un deuxième étage puis kidnappé de l'hôpital par mon ex psychotique harceleur." _lui dit Nick. Adam se tourna immédiatement vers lui et le regarda, de la peur dans les yeux.

Danny était sur le point de dire quelque chose quand Adam l'interrompit avec un cri effrayé. _"Tu veux dire Nigel Crane?" _lui demanda Adam.

Nick le regarda surpris _"C-Comment tu le sais?" _demanda t-il.

_"Greg m'a tout dit à son sujet et ce qu'il t'a fait! Il s'en voulait à lui-même pour ce qu'il s'est passé, mais alors Pourquoi a t-il attaqué mon cousin? Etait-il après toi?" _demanda Adam.

_"Je ne sais pas. Honnêtement je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi!" _dit Nick tristement.

_"Bon s'il est ici à New York, nous vous aiderons à le trouver. Pas vrai Mac?" _demanda Danny. Mac et Stella se regardèrent, hochant la tête en confirmation.

_"Merci. Au fait, mon nom est Gilbert Grissom. Voici Sara Sidle, Catherine Willows et Warrick Brown, et vous connaissez déjà Nick Stokes et apparement Greg Sanders." _dit Gil leur serrant à chacun la main.

_"Je suis Mac Taylor. Voici Adam Ross, Danny Messer, Lindsey Monroe-Messer (ah ah désolée, j'ai demandé à l'auteur de changer cette terrible erreur. Elle m'a promis de faire un effort pour ses prochaines histoires ;-). Voici Sheldon Hawkes et Stella Bonasera." _les présenta chacun leur tour Mac. _"Bienvenue à New York!" _ajouta t-il, serrant la main à chacun à leur tour.

C'est à ce moment que son téléphone sonna. _"Taylor!" _répondit-il. Mac écouta son interlocuteur puis raccrocha.

_"Qui était-ce Mac?" _demanda Danny.

_"C'était Flack, il ya eu un homicide entre la 15ème et Maine. Danny je veux que toi et Hawkes aillent là-bas, prenez Adam avec vous. Un chauffeur de taxi a été retrouvé une balle dans le crâne." _leur instrua Mac. Ils hochèrent tous les deux la tête, se dirigeant vers la porte. Mac se retourna pour faire face à Grissom. _"Nous trouverons votre homme, ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça!". _Ils hochèrent la tête, lui adressant leurs remerciements.

Il leur était totalement inconnu que les choses allaient devenir beaucoup plus compliquées car Nigel n'avait pas l'intention de laisser partir l'objet de son affection aussi facilement et il était sur le point de découvrir quelque chose qui l'aidera à atteindre son but.

_TBC..._

_Alors? Tite review svp :-)_


	12. L'appel partie 1

_Il n'ya rien à faire je ne peux plus m'arrêter d'écrire. Quelle chance pour vous tou(te)s! Lol! Bref voici le sixième chapitre!_

_Chapitre 6: L'appel (The call):_

Danny, Hawkes et Adam arrivèrent à la scène de crime pas longtemps après avoir reçu le coup de téléphone, prêt à se mettre au travail. Flack était déjà là prenant des témoignages et l'espace était déjà protégé avec du scotch jaune, prêt à "accueillir" les CSI. Danny et Hawkes marchèrent vers le taxi dont la porte était déjà ouverte. Le corps du conducteur était en suspension au-dessus du sol avec son visage en bouillie donc il était difficile de dire qui était-il. Une foule bruyante était réuni autour de l'espace pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Ils ne savaient pas que l'un d'eux en particulier regardait les CSI très attentivement. Comme il s'apprêtait à partir il parvint à entendre la conversation entre les trois CSI alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers Flack avant de continuer leur travail.

_"Adam, nous sommes vraiment désolés pour ton cousin!" _dit Danny, donnant un regard sympathique à Adam.

_"Oui je n'arrive pas à croire à ce qui lui est arrivé et à cause de cet homme, Nigel Crane? N'est ce pas?" _demanda Hawkes alors que Adam hochait la tête.

_"Oui d'après ce que m'a dit Greg sur lui ce n'est pas un gars bien, mais je suis vraiment heureux qu'il ne l'est pas blessé encore plus et au fait merci pour avoir examiné mon cousin Hawkes! J'apprécie vraiment beaucoup!" _dit Adam en regardant Hawkes qui hocha la tête et lui sourit.

Alors qu'ils s'éloignaient de Nigel Crane qui avait réussi à entendre leur conversation, constituant déjà un autre plan dans sa tête. Il se sourit pour lui-même, attendant le bon moment pour mettre son plan en action.

(...)

Mac était assis dans la salle de pause tandis que Grissom le renseigna sur tout ce qui s'était passé entre Vegas et New York et lui assura que si Nigel Crane avait effectivement commis ce meurtre, qu'il sera bien là pour l'arrestation, accord donné ou non. Mac lui dit qu'ils seront honorés de leur donner cet homme. Nick regarda en direction de tous ceux réunis dans la pièce et se mit à parler doucement les faisant tous sursauter.

_"Je suis désolé que vous ayez dû tous me voir ainsi!" _dit Nick, ils secouèrent leurs têtes et sourièrent.

_"Tout va bien!" _Stella souria il souria puis se retourna vers Greg.

Mac nota comment Nick gardait un oeil attentif sur Greg, qui était encore inconscient. Il se retourna vers Grissom seulement pour se retourner de nouveau au son d'un grognement venant du canapé alors que Greg commençait à se réveiller.

Nick était immédiatement à ses côtés, tandis que Greg ouvrait ses yeux et regarda autour de lui, remarquant la présence de Nick assis là à côté de lui. Il se redressa immédiatement mais regretta rapidement d'avoir oublié à quel point ses côtes lui faisaient mal.

_"Nick? T-Tu es là? Combien de temps suis-je resté ainsi?" _demanda Greg surpris. Nick ouvrit la bouche mais Mac l'avait battu de loin.

_"Depuis une heure, presque deux, vous avez inquiété tout le monde!" _dit Mac venant vers lui avec un sourire chaleureux.

Greg le regarda en confusion _"Q-Qui êtes vous?" _

_"Je m'appelle Mac Taylor, et c'est un plaisir d'enfin vous rencontrer, Greg Sanders. Adam parle beaucoup de vous mais c'est la première fois que je vous rencontre. J'aurais espéré en de meilleures circonstances." _sourit Mac.

Greg le regarda puis cela fit tilt dans sa tête Adam lui a dit beaucoup de choses sur lui _"Oh **vous êtes **Mac Taylor. Vous sortez avec mon cousin. C'est vrai, je me souviens qu'il m'ait dit tout à votre sujet et comment ses yeux s'illuminenent à chaque fois qu'il parle de vous. Je peux dire qu'il est très heureux avec vous." _dit Greg avec un sourire faisant rougir Mac. Stella comme Lindsey ne purent s'empêcher de rigoler.

_"Oh, on ne peut pas séparer ces deux-là, même avec un pied de biche et c'est amusant de voir notre chef essayer." _dit Lindsey en s'avançant vers lui. _"Je suis Lindsey Monroe-Messer c'est un plaisir de te rencontrer Greg." _souria t-elle en serrant sa main.

_"Le plaisir est le même!" _dit poliment Greg puis se tourna vers Stella _"Et vous... Je vous ai déjà rencontré." _dit-il en lui souriant. Elle sourit en retour, lui donnant un signe de tête.

_"Bébé, comment te sens-tu?" _demanda Nick en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

_"Comme de la merde!" _épondit-il honnêtement. _"Mais ça aurait pu être pire! Si je ne m'étais pas enfui quand je l'ai fait, il m'aurait forcé à cette heure à l'épouser." _dit Greg amenant Nick à le regarder, sous le choc.

_"Il allait faire quoi?" _Nick cria en horreur.

_"Oui tout le voyage dans le taxi il parlait encore et encore de trouver un prêtre qui pourrait faire la cérémonie et comment nous allions et je cite "Commencer nos nouvelles vies ensemble" c'était avant qu'il ne tire sur ce pauvre chauffeur de taxi." _dit Greg en secouant la tête.

_"Donc c'est bien Nigel Crane qui a tué le chauffeur de taxi! Bien ça nous aide beaucoup! Stella appelle Danny et dis lui avec Hawkes et Adam de finir là-bas et de revenir. Nous savons maintenant qui l'a tué." _Instrua Mac. Elle hocha la tête et sortit son téléphone.

(...)

_"Adam pourquoi tu n'irais pas essayer de trouver d'où le taxi venait, tandis que nous réunissons ici toutes nos preuves?" _suggéra Danny. Adam hocha la tête et se dirigea dans la rue regardant les traces de pneus qui ont brûlés sur la chaussée.

Adam continua sa route prenant le plus de photos de traces de pneus possibles marquant la zone pour qu'il puisse plus tard l'entrer dans sa base de données quand il reviendra au laboratoire. Alors qu'il se retournait pour prendre un autre marqueur, une main l'empoigna et couvrit ensuite sa bouche arrêtant ainsi ses cris alors qu'un autre bras entourait sa taille coinçant ses bras sur les côtés alors qu'il tentait de s'échapper, mais la personne la retenant était beaucoup plus forte que lui et dans sa lutte il se cogna sur son kit de ramassage des preuves envoyant tout au sol et ça avait le don de frustrer la personne qui le tenait, le faisant secouer Adam violemment.

_"Arrête de te débattre!" _demanda t-il. Adam arrêta immédiatement quand il entendit la voix parler envoyant un frisson de peur le long de sa colonne. Il sut instantanément qui c'était _"C'est mieux, maintenant que dirais-tu de partir d'ici afin que je puisse commencer ton échange avec Greg?" _Nigel rit sinistrement alors qu'il disparaissait dans l'obscurité avec lui.

Danny et Hawkes viennent juste de finir d'emballer la dernière preuve quand le téléphone de Danny sonna. Il le sortit de sa poche et parla professionnellement dans le speaker.

_"Messer." _Danny écouta la personne à l'autre bout puis raccrocha après avoir dit merci à Stella. _"C'était Stella, elle a dit que Greg s'est réveillé et nous savons maintenant qui a tué le chauffeur de taxi et que nous avons besoin de retourner au laboratoire, donc récupérons Adam et allons-y." _Hawkes hocha la tête alors qu'il se tournait vers la direction qu'Adam venait de prendre, l'appelant.

_"Adam, nous devons retourner au laboratoire." _cria Hawkes, incertain de s'être fait entendre avec tout le brouhaha autour et quand il ne répondit pas, il sortit son téléphone et appela Adam, mais de nouveau pas de réponse.

Hawkes referma son téléphone après avoir essayé de contacter Adam, il regarda Danny avec des yeux remplis d'inquiétude. C'était inhabituel chez Adam de ne pas répondre sur son téléphone portable. Danny se redressa et puis regarda Hawkes alors qu'ils descendaient la rue vers où Adam était supposé être.

Quand ils arrivèrent, ils remarquèrent que le kit d'Adam était tout renversé et son téléphone était tombé au sol. Ils se regardèrent l'un l'autre et ravalèrent leur salive difficilement.

Mac allait les tuer.

_TBC..._

_N'ais jamais dit que c'était fini ^^^^ Deuxième partie à venir très vite promis!_


	13. L'appel partie 2

_Me revoili me revoilou! Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais en ce moment j'ai une frénétique envie d'écrire donc c'est pour cela que mes publications sont aussi régulières. Voici donc la suite du sixième chapitre._

Mac allait les tuer. Adam était précieux pour Mac et n'importe qui ose lui nuire par n'importe quel moyen, ils auront affaire à l'enfer. Ils ne préféraient pas penser ce qui arrivera quand ils diront à Mac qu'Adam a été kidnappé, ce n'était vraiment pas leur jour.

Ils retournèrent à l'endroit où se trouvaient leurs kits, dirent aux deux officiers de ne toucher à rien et ne laisser personne approcher ces deux scènes de crime. Ils hochèrent la tête et Danny et Hawkes retournèrent au laboratoire.

(...)

Lindsey arriva dans la salle de pause avec un verre d'eau glacé dans la main et le donna à Greg qui lui dit merci alors qu'il le buvait prudemment. Mac souriait en amusement en voyant Nick qui était aux petits soins pour lui et qu'il pouvait voir de l'agacement dans les yeux de Greg. Il essayait de l'ignorer mais n'y arrivait vraiment pas. Il détourna son regard des deux hommes en voyant Danny et Hawkes sortir de l'ascenseur, mais pas d'Adam et ça il n'aimait pas du tout il se leva immédiatement alors que Danny et Hawkes entraient dans la pièce avec Stella juste derrière lui. Sara, Catherine et les autres étaient déjà là. Mac les regarda, il pouvait voir de la culpabilité dans leurs yeux.

_"Danny, Hawkes, où est Adam?" _demanda Mac, faisant stopper la conversation entre Nick et Greg et levèrent les yeux vers eux.

Danny leva les yeux, de la tristesse dans ses yeux _"Mac, je..."_

Hawkes l'interrompit _"Mac nous l'avons perdu, Adam a été kidnappé sur la scène de crime." _lâcha t-il d'un seul coup.

Un silence inconfortable s'était installé dans toute la pièce. Mac se tenait debout, choqué sa bouche un peu ouverte. Lindsey couvrit la sienne avec sa main gauche et Stella restait juste sur place. Ce fut Stella qui parla en premier, brisant le silence.

_"Danny! Hawkes comment avez vous pu? Vous étiez supposés garder un oeil sur lui et vous l'avez laissé songer? A quoi pensiez-vous?" _cria Stella. S'il y avait bien quelque chose de pire que la colère de Mac, c'était le courroux de Stella, et mon gars, tu ne veux PAS être la personne qui le reçoit.

_"Ecoute Stell, ce n'est pas comme si on l'avait fait intentionnellement, nous lui avons demandé d'aller voir de quelle direction le chauffeur de taxi venait et quand tu m'as appelé nous avons appelé son nom, mais pas de réponse et quand nous avons appelé son téléphone de nouveau pas de réponse et quand nous sommes allés vérifié si tout allait bien, son kit de recherche était basculé sur le sol et son téléphone également était par terre." _expliqua Danny puis il se tourna vers Mac. _"Mac je suis vraiment désolé, je n'aurais pas du le laisser hors de ma vue mais je jure que je ne savais pas ce qui allait se passer." _dit Danny tristement.

_"Je sais Danny, calme-toi! Nous essayerons de comprendre tout ça!" _dit Mac en plaçant une main sur son épaule. Greg réussit à parler après avoir retrouvé sa voix.

_"C'est Nigel! Je le sais! Il a Adam et je..." _le téléphone de Greg sonna, alertant tout le monde. Il le regarda alors que "numéro inconnu" s'afficha sur son écran. Il l'ouvrit en le plaçant sur haut-parleur pour tout le monde. _"Sanders!" _

_"Bien Greg, c'est bon de t'entendre de nouveau!" _Greg devint pale comme il reconnut la voix de Nigel à l'autre bout du fil.

_"C-Comment avez-vous eu ce numéro?" _demanda Greg d'une voix tremblante.

_"C'était très facile de convaincre ton cousin de me donner ton numéro de portable!" _dit Nigel lui envoyant un frisson circuler dans son dos.

_"Que lui avez-vous fait?" _demanda Greg avec colère.

_"Rien... Encore! Je lui ai juste fait peur c'est tout, mais je lui ferais du mal si tu ne te rends pas de toi-même à moi, c'est ce que j'offre pour la sécurité de ton cousin et la liberté pour toi en retour!" _lui dit Nigel donnant un moment à Greg pour penser.

_"Comment je sais que vous garderez votre parole?" _demanda Greg, incertain de ce qu'il doit faire.

_"Parce que c'est toi que je veux et je vous connais les CSI, si je ne garde pas ma parole tu ne garderas pas la tienne donc je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de garder la mienne." _Greg soupira.

_"Laissez-moi parler à Adam s'il vous plaît!" _supplia Greg. Il y eut un étouffement à l'autre bout puis une voix vint à travers l'interphone.

Ce fut Adam qui parla cette fois. _"Greg?" _Greg pouvait entendre de la peur dans sa voix et il pensa Comment ai-je pu faire pour mettre mon propre cousin en danger comme ça? Il secoua la tête.

_"Adam, est ce que ça va?" _demanda Greg anxieusement.

_"O-Oui il ne m'a pas frappé... Encore." _lui assura Adam. Greg se battit contre ses pleurs il voulait son cousin de retour en sécurité et en bonne santé.

_"Ne t'inquiétes pas, je vais te sortir de là! C'est de ma faute si t'es dans ce bordel et je te sortirais de là!" _dit Greg pour le rassurer.

_"Greg ne donne pas à ce malade ce qu'il veut il fera..." _Adam fut coupé tandis que Nigel revenait au téléphone.

_"Pas très intelligent mon garçon, essaye ça de nouveau et je te **frapperais."**_ricana Nigel. _"Maintenant avons-nous un accord?" _Greg prit une profonde respiration et soupira lourdement.

_"Oui! Quand et où?" _demanda Greg. Il pouvait entendre le ricanement dans la voix de Nigel.

_"Bien! Bien! Central Park dans deux heures. Viens seul! Pas de policiers ou il meurt, compris?" _l'informa Nigel. Greg dit oui puis raccrocha.

Greg se tourna et regarda Nick, il put voir la pure colère dans ses yeux puis il regarda Mac et les autres qui se tenaient debout semblant choqués. Ils étaient soulagés de savoir Adam vivant.

Nick brisa le silence secouant sa tête alors qu'il se levait. _"Greg je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça!" _lui dit fermement Nick. Greg était stupéfié; il ouvrit sa bouche mais Mac parla avant lui.

_"Nick a raison! Nous pouvons pas risquer votre vie pour sauver celle d'Adam nous devons juste trouver un autre moyen pour le faire revenir, sain et sauf!" _dit Mac, ils hochèrent tous la tête en confirmation mais Greg s'en fichait pas mal.

_"Non c'est ma faute si Nigel l'a kidnappé et je le ferais revenir par tous les moyens. Il est mon cousin ce qui signifie la famille et la famille reste ensemble, Nick toi plus que les autres devrait savoir ça!" _dit Greg en colère, mais ça ne fit que renforcer sa douleur comme il grogna en se rallongeant.

_"Je sais ça, Greg! Pourquoi penses-tu que nous essayons de venir avec une autre solution pour sauver Adam? Je t'ai perdu une fois bébé, je ne peux pas te perdre à nouveau!" _dit Nick essayant de lui faire comprendre.

Greg ferma juste ses yeux, alors qu'il essayait de penser. Nick soupira alors qu'il se levait et sortit de la salle de pause avec Sara et Catherine derrière lui. Il marcha un peu et tous ceux dans la salle sursautèrent quand ils entendirent Nick crier de frustration.

Danny et Hawkes se regardèrent puis à Warrick et Grissom.

_"Est-il toujours comme ça?" _demanda Danny.

Warrick confirma _"Oui mais seulement pour les gens auxquels il est vraiment attaché. Il est bouleversé quand ceux qu'il aime ou est attaché sont blessés. Comme la fois où Greg fut pris dans l'explosion de son laboratoire, il a été blessé plutôt sévèrement et puis il a été battu et laissé pour mort. Nick frappa un mec appelé "Cochon" qui se trouva être le leader du groupe et celui responsable de l'attaque de Greg! Ces deux-là ont été à travers plus de merde que nous tous réunis et c'est pourquoi ils vont si bien ensemble parce que en dehors de l'amour qu'ils ont l'un pour l'autre, ils s'aident l'un l'autre quand l'un est au plus bas!" _expliqua Warrick. Ils hochèrent la tête en compréhension.

_"Et à propos de Nick?" _demanda Hawkes.

_"Nick a été jeté par la fenêtre du deuxième étage d'une maison par Nigel, celui que nous courrons après puis tenu en joue par un flingue à deux reprises. Il a été kidnappé et enterré vivant. Greg a vécu un enfer pour ce coup, comme a vécu Nick, il était couvert de fourmis rouges quand on l'a trouvé et couvert de morsures, comme je l'ai dit ils sont bien l'un pour l'autre toujours là l'un pour l'autre après tout ce par quoi ils sont passés. Donc vous pouvez comprendre pourquoi c'est aussi dur pour Nick de le laisser partir!" _Stella et Lindsey hochèrent toutes les deux la tête en compréhension.

Nick revint peu après que Catherine et Sara lui aient parlé, essayant de le calmer. Il soupira lourdement puis marcha vers Greg, l'attirant à lui dans un doux câlin et pour l'embrasser durement et amoureusement puis il regarda dans ses yeux retenant un sanglot.

_"Ok Greg, si tu penses que c'est le seul moyen de faire revenir Adam alors je ne t'arrêterais pas, mais sache juste ça: je t'aimerais toujours et ne perds pas l'espoir que je te retrouverais ok?" _supplia Nick.

Greg renifla et confirma de la tête _"Je ne le ferais pas et je t'aime toujours et pour toujours aussi." _dit Greg en se levant et sortit de la salle de pause et se dirigeant direct pour Central Park. Il regarda Nick une dernière fois dans les yeux car il avait le sentiment qu'il n'allait jamais le revoir à nouveau. Il sanglota pendant que les portes de l'ascenseur se fermaient et qu'il partit dans la nuit pour sauver son cousin.

_TBC..._

_Monde bien cruel, n'est-il pas? Le sauveront-ils à temps ou non? Réponse dans les prochains chapitres ^^_


	14. L'échange partie 1

_Et voilà je ne peux toujours pas m'arrêter d'écrire. Donc voici le septième chapitre, tout du moins le début car, vous le savez, j'aime bien couper aux bons moments ^^_

_Chapitre 7: L'échange (The trade):_

Greg arriva à Central Park une heure avant que l'échange ait lieu. Il était nerveux et effrayé à la fois. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait c'est que son cousin soit en sécurité et sain et sauf. Il s'assit et commença à fixer l'horizon, quand soudainement Nigel surgit de nulle part avec Adam juste à côté de lui.

Greg sauta sur ses pieds, voyant la peur dans les yeux d'Adam comme ils s'approchaient de plus en plus _"Ok, je suis là maintenant. Laissez mon cousin partir! Juste comme nous avons convenu!" _demanda Greg. Nigel regarda autour de lui et Greg roula des yeux _"Il n'y a aucun flic ici. Maintenant, laissez-le partir!" _

Nigel se retourna pour faire face à Greg. Il poussa Adam en avant pointant son pistolet sur lui pour être sur que Greg ne fasse pas quelque chose de stupide puis il attrapa avec autorité Greg une fois encore, commençant doucement à reculer, pointant un pistolet à la tempe de Greg pour être sûr qu'Adam ne joue pas aux héros alors qu'il disparaissait avec Greg entre ses mains. Adam se laissa tomber sur le banc derrière lui, et commença à pleurer. Il n'arrivait pas à croire tout ce qui arrivait à lui et Greg. Il se leva doucement sortant du parc vers un taxi qui était garé sur le côté de la route. Il monta dedans, essuyant les larmes sur ses joues.

_"Le laboratoire criminel, s'il vous plaît!" _dit-il au chauffeur. Il hocha la tête et démarra.

Le taxi arriva rapidement devant le bâtiment. Adam le remerçia en descendant du taxi. Il s'engouffra doucement dans le bâtiment et entra dans l'ascenseur. L'ascenseur grimpa jusqu'à sa destination, s'ouvrant directement au 35ème étage. Adam se dirigea directement vers la salle de pause, où il pouvait voir Mac marcher de long en large. Celui-ci n'avait aucune idée de ce qui pouvait prendre autant de temps ou pourquoi Greg a décidé de s'échanger lui-même contre Adam dans un premier temps, mais la famille est la famille et il comprenait ça mais il aurait souhaité que Greg l'écoute. Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne remarqua pas Adam se tenant dans l'embrasure de la porte jusqu'à ce que le cri soudain de Lindsey l'en sorte.

_"Adam!" _cria Lindsey alors qu'elle courait vers lui, l'engouffrant dans une chaleureuse étreinte. Mac marcha vers lui et fit la même chose quand Lindsey le laissa.

_"Adam, je suis si heureux que tu ailles bien chéri! J'étais tellement inquiet pour toi!" _murmura Mac alors qu'il le serrait fortement contre lui.

Adam quitta son étreinte, regardant intensément dans ses yeux. Puis il marcha vers Nick alors qu'il le fixait pour ce qui lui sembla une éternité. Soudain et sans prévenir il tomba à genoux sanglotant fortement alors qu'il suppliait encore et encore pour son pardon.

_"Je suis désolé, je suis désolé, je suis désolé! S'il te plaît pardonne-moi! Je ne voulais pas qu'il fasse ça! Je suis tellemeeeeeeeeennnntttt désolé!" _sanglota Adam alors qu'il se balançait d'avant en arrière sur le sol. Nick l'attrapa et ramena sur ses pieds l'homme brisé alors qu'il attrapait son menton ramenant sa tête droite et le forçant à le regarder dans les yeux.

_"Il n'y a rien à te pardonner tu n'as rien fait de mal! Nigel est à blâmer pas toi. Donc ne va pas te flageller tout seul pour ce que Greg a choisi de faire ou ce qu'a fait Crane. Je ne te blâme pas du tout est ce que tu me comprends?" _lui assura Nick. Adam le fixa pendant un moment puis souria à moitié, donnant à Nick un hochement de tête.

_"Oui merci!" _renifla Adam. Nick souria faiblement et hocha de la tête à son tour.

_"Bien!" _dit Nick lâchant son emprise il se rassit tandis que Adam retourna dans les bras de Mac.

Nick soupira en se relevant mais il ne put rien sortir de sa bouche alors qu'il tombait à genoux sur le sol et s'écroula en larmes. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que son bien-aimé Greg était à nouveau entre les mains de Nigel Crane.

Sara fit un mouvement pour le réconforter, mais Stella fut plus rapide alors qu'elle le prenait dans ses bras dans une forte étreinte. Elle ne connaissait pas bien l'homme mais Greg était le cousin d'Adam et il était marié à Greg donc pour eux c'était la famille aussi.

_"Ca va aller Nick nous le retrouverons!" _essaya de le rassurer Stella.

(...)

Nigel ramena Greg à l'endroit où il séjournait. Il considéra que voler était une mauvaise idée. Il allait devoir sortir Greg de l'Etat une nouvelle fois, mais la question était où? Il devra donc conduire et l'Etat dans lequel ils seront sera l'Etat où ils vivront. Il jeta Greg dans la voiture à côté de lui et démarra, conduisant vers la sortie de la ville de New York.

_TBC..._

_Endroit parfait pour couper, non? Je pense que vous avez déjà une petite idée de leur future destination, non? Allez promis, la suite au plus vite..._


	15. L'échange partie 2

_J'adore faire ma sadique. Voici la seconde partie, aussi vite que demandée..._

Nick a finalement arrêté de pleurer alors qu'il se levait et s'assit lourdement sur le canapé. Il s'allongea alors qu'un silence s'installait tout autour de lui, jusqu'à ce que Lindsey le brise.

_"Hé, pourquoi ne pas tracer sa localisation avec son téléphone? Son téléphone a un GPS, n'est ce pas?" _demanda Lindsey.

Grissom hocha la tête _"Oui il a. Nick penses-tu que Greg a encore son téléphone en marche ou penses-tu que Nigel l'ait pris?" _demanda t-il.

Nick se frotta le menton puis secoua la tête _"Honnêtement je ne sais pas. Nous devons voir ça!" _répliqua Nick alors qu'il se rasseyait.

Donc ils se dirigèrent directement vers le laboratoire de traçage où Adam retourna au travail, tentant de repérer Greg. Le GPS ne se localisait pas à New York et ça les confut encore une fois alors qu'ils se regardaient entre eux. Nick fixa l'écran comme Warrick. Ils se regardèrent puis de nouveau à l'écran.

Warrick parla en premier _"Je ne comprends pas! Pourquoi son GPS ne se localise pas? Nous savons qu'il est à New York donc pourquoi? A moins... A moins qu'ils n'aient quitté l'Etat?" _dit Warrick.

Nick le regarda apeuré _"Non Warrick, non ne pense pas à ça! Son téléphone a du être éteint ou il l'a balancé!" _cria Nick. Il ne voulait pas croire que en fait Nigel lui a en fait pris son bien-aimé en dehors de l'Etat, une nouvelle fois.

Ils s'assirent tous autour de la table de traçage, ne s'arrêtant pas une seconde pour tenter de trouver Greg, mais rien ne semblait jouer en leur faveur et c'était terriblement frustrant pour eux. Les heures passèrent et toujours rien, pas même un signal sur son téléphone cela fait déjà six heures depuis que Greg a été enlevé, une nouvelle fois alors qu'ils tentaient désespéremment de le trouver.

(...)

Greg s'était endormi alors que Nigel continuait à conduire. Il s'arrêta dans un hôtel dans une quelconque ville il n'avait aucune idée de laquelle, mettant le véhicule à l'arrêt puis sortit Greg de la voiture, cachant le pistolet dans sa poche. Il lui dit de ne rien dire alors qu'ils entraient dans le hall de l'hôtel et s'avançèrent vers la réception.

_"Excusez-moi madame?" _dit Nigel en s'éclaircissant la gorge, attirant l'attention de la jeune femme alors qu'elle relevait la tête puis elle souria.

_"En quoi puis-je vous aider, messieurs?" _demanda t-elle poliment.

_"Oui, j'aimerais savoir dans quelle ville ou Etat nous trouvons-nous?" _demanda Nigel.

_"Oh pourquoi bien sûr mon bon monsieur. Vous êtes à Quantico, en Virginie!" _répondit-elle.

Il donna ses remerciements puis réserva une chambre, lui disant qu'il resterait ici pour un bon moment. Elle hocha la tête et lui donna les clés de la chambre. Après qu'il ait payé, il traîna Greg vers la chambre, balançant Greg sur le lit. Il l'attacha à la tête de lit le forçant à s'allonger sur son dos et Nigel semblait aimer cette position alors qu'il rampait au dessus de lui et l'embrassa avec force. Greg se tortilla sous lui, il ne voulait pas que ça arrive mais était totalement incapable de faire quelque chose contre ça.

_TBC..._

_Bon voilà vous avez eu un nouvel aperçu de ce qui vous attend dans les prochains chapitres. Le final me dégoute autant mais je ne me voyais pas couper ailleurs :-(_


	16. L'échange dernière partie

_Et voici la fin du septième chapitre. Petite partie humour avant de passer aux choses sérieuses..._

Adam s'assit dans une des chaises de la salle de pause. Tout ce bordel l'atteignait vraiment et il devenait de plus en plus frustré de ne rien pouvoir faire. Mac et les autres arrivèrent peu après qu'ils soient revenus des scènes de crime qu'ils avaient à procéder. Il tendit son téléphone à Adam quand ils arrivèrent dans la pièce.

Adam le prit avec un sourire feint et dit merci puis soudainement quelque chose lui vint à l'esprit il tapa immédiatement le numéro que le frère de Greg lui avait donné sur son téléphone. Ca sonna encore et encore jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un se décide à décrocher.

_"Suprême déesse de toutes sagesses et connaissances, ici la déesse Garcia elle-même qui vous parle. Comment puis-je vous aider et êtes vous assez chaud pour parler? Et donc si parlez maintenant avec des phrases un peu sales s'il vous plaît." (J'aime bien cette phrase car on retrouve exactement Garcia comme dans la série :-) _dit Garcia. Adam cligna des yeux regardant le téléphone comme s'il allait le mordre ou autre chose. _"Allo? Il ya quelqu'un?" _

_"Hey Garcia, hum c'est moi Adam, tu sais Adam Ross de New York, le cousin de Greg?" _dit et demanda Adam. Garcia poussa un cri joyeux poussant dans les aigus. Il écarta le téléphone de son oreille pour sauver son tympan.

_"Ah oui chéri, je me souviens de toi tu étais au mariage! Je suis venu avec Derek et Reid je t'ai vu là-bas!" _dit joyeusement Garcia, rendant confus Adam.

_"Quoi? Vous étiez au mariage? Tous les trois?" _demanda Adam.

_"Pourquoi, oui bien sûr nous n'avons pas pu rester suffisament longtemps car nous avons du retourner à Quantico pour une affaire mais Derek n'aurait raté ça pour rien au monde. Sa maman ne pouvait pas être là car elle était malade et ses deux soeurs étaient en dehors de la ville donc elles ne pouvaient pas être là non plus, mais bon peu importe, que puis-je faire pour toi?" _demanda Garcia.

_"Ben tu vois..."_

_"Adam qui est-ce?" _demanda Mac l'interrompant. Il releva la tête vers lui, il avait totalement oublié qu'ils étaient encore tous là.

Il couvrit le speaker avec sa main _"La seule personne que je connais qui serait capable de tracer sa localisation et le trouver. Mac fais-moi confiance s'il te plaît." _Mac hocha la tête. _"Désolé pour ça Garcia, ok donc je te disais tu vois c'est à propos de Greg et..."_

_"De quoi Greg? Qu'est ce qu'il fait maintenant le maître du sexe?" _demanda Garcia. Adam fixa le téléphone pendant un moment puis soudain explosa de rire alors qu'il lâchait le téléphone sur la table. Il réussit finalement à retrouver une certaine contenance pour placer le téléphone en haut-parleur alors qu'il tentait de retrouver son souffle.

_"Maître du... Tu sais quoi? Peu importe, je ne veux même pas savoir ce qui se passe dans ton petit esprit tordu." _statua Adam.

_"Oh tu sais que tu aimes bien mon petit esprit tordu." _s'amusa Garcia. Adam secoua la tête essayant difficilement de ne pas rigoler il en fut bien incapable alors qu'il repartit une nouvelle fois dans un fou rire.

_"Garcia... Ne pouvais-tu... Pas trouver... Un meilleur surnom... Que ça?" _haleta Adam à travers son fou rire il réussit finalement à retrouver du self-control.

_"Quoi? C'est un maître du sexe et si tu n'arrêtes pas de te moquer de mes surnoms ben tu sais ce que je peux faire?" _pointa Garcia. Adam secoua la tête en rigolant toujours.

_"OK, ok je comprends ton point de vue!" _statua Adam.

_"Alors prêt à parler salement et peut-être pourrais-je t'obtenir des informations que je sais que tu appelles pour?" _demanda Garcia et Adam sourit.

_"Garcia allez tu sais mieux que ça baby girl, par ailleurs c'est à ça que sert Derek. Tu es tellement une flirteuse, tu le sais ça?" _dit Adam amusé.

_"Adam es-tu en train de flirter avec elle?" _demanda Mac il avait une pointe de jalousie dans la voix; Adam le regarda et sourit. _"Hé Garcia reste en ligne ok?" _

_"Bien sûr!" _épondit-elle.

Adam couvrit le téléphone puis regarda les visages de tous il pouvait y voir de la confusion et de la singularité sur eux donc il couvrit le speaker éloignant le téléphone de sa bouche.

_"Non Mac, je ne le fais pas... Pas vraiment! Tu dois juste t'habituer à ses discours elle flirte avec tout le monde même les femmes! C'est juste comment elle est!" _statua Adam; Mac hocha la tête en compréhension et les autres aussi. _"Je suis de retour baby girl, et comme je l'ai dit avant tu es tellement une flirteuse!" _

_"Oh tu le sais mon blanc prince! Et ne m'appelle pas baby girl! Uniquement Derek a ce droit! D'ailleurs que puis-je faire pour toi?" _dit Garcia sérieusement cette fois.

Adam prit une profonde respiration _"Ben la raison pour laquelle je t'appelais était que Greg a été kidnappé et..."_

_"QUOI?" _cria Garcia et il remercia le ciel qu'il ait décidé de se mettre en haut parleur et éloigné de ses oreilles. _"Oh mon dieu! Quand est-ce arrivé? Qui l'a kidnappé? Oh Derek ne va vraiment pas être content de ça!" _dit Garcia alors qu'elle essayait de reprendre son souffle.

_"Oui je sais j'ai un peu peur de lui dire écoute la personne qui l'a kidnappé s'appelle Nigel Crane. Il a enlevé Greg à Vegas, l'a amené ici puis m'a kidnappé pour récupérer Greg; tu vois où je veux en venir? Nous pensons qu'ils ne sont plus du tout à New York. Donc je me demandais si tu pouvais tracer son téléphone portable et voir si tu pouvais avoir une localisation?" _expliqua Adam.

_"Bien sûr je peux. Quel est son numéro?" _

_"(702)- 865-8735. J'espère qu'il est encore en marche et qu'il ne se soit pas encore éteint." _s'inquiéta Adam.

_"Ok merci, laisse-moi exercer ma magie..." _marmonna Garcia tandis qu'elle tapait le numéro. Ce ne fut pas long avant qu'elle ne reprenne la parole, surprise _"Je l'ai douce sucrerie, j'ai la situation géographique... Oh mon, ça dit qu'il est ici en Virginie et dans notre ville aussi." _dit Garcia.

Nick prit le téléphone instantanément. _"Excusez-moi madame, mais venez-vous de dire que Greg était en Virginie?" _demanda un Nick surpris.

_"C'est sûr il l'est ne t'inquiète pas je connais certaines personnes qui prendront cette affaire très rapidement. Un des leurs étant le frère de Greg et tout ça, nous le retrouverons. J'en donne ma parole!" _lui assura Garcia.

_"Et de qui s'agit-il, madame?" _demanda Nick. Il devait être sûr il ne faisait pas confiance aussi facilement à quelqu'un, mais cette femme semblait différente. Elle les a vraiment aidé à trouver dans quel Etat et ville ils étaient.

_"The BAU ou aussi connu comme le FBI, et je suis actuellement la meilleure technicienne qu'ils ont. Comme je l'ai dit chéri, ne te prends pas la tête avec ça, nous le ramènerons." _lui assura Garcia aussi doucement que possible.

_"Nous tiendrez-vous au courant alors s'il vous plaît?" _demanda Warrick en s'avançant vers le téléphone.

_"C'est un fait certain, douceur. Oh je dois y aller, mais je parlerais à Derek, Adam et lui parlerait de la situation actuelle et lui dire ce qu'il se passe, ok?" _l'informa Garcia.

Adam reprit son téléphone _"Ok merci Garcia, tu as été vraiment d'une grande aide." _dit Adam en disant au revoir puis raccrocha.

Maintenant tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire c'est de lui faire confiance à elle et au FBI sur le fait qu'ils retrouveront Greg en sécurité et espérer le meilleur.

_Fin du chapitre 7..._

_Alors comme vous avez du le comprendre, c'est le début du cross avec Esprits Criminels. Je suis désolée, je pense que l'administratrice du site a fait une erreur dans l'intitulé. C'est bien Esprits Criminels et non Les Experts: Miami qui sera évoqué dans les trois prochains chapitres. _

_La prochaine partie ne devrait tarder. Je vais m'y mettre au plus vite, promis ;-) A ce soir peut-être..._


	17. Le BAU

_Alors comme vous l'avez toutes fort bien deviné. Pour celles qui n'aiment pas le sujet évoqué, passez-le car ce chapitre aura des mentions de viol compris dedans. Je le retranscris ici en entier car je n'ai pas trouvé de moment où le couper..._

_Chapitre 8: Le BAU (The BAU):_

_Garcia marcha hâtivement pour sortir de son bureau. Elle repéra Derek assis à son bureau rigolant à propos de quelque chose qu'avait du faire ou dire Reid comme le faisaient Emily et JJ avec Hotch et Rossi qui souriaient. Alors qu'elle s'approchait, elle put voir Derek et Spencer entrelaçant leurs doigts et Derek amener les doigts de Spencer à ses lèvres, les embrassant alors qu'il le regardait amoureusement. Alors que Garcia approchait, Derek regarda vers elle et il put dire immédiatement que quelque chose dérangeait sa baby girl._

_"Baby girl, ça va?" demanda immédiatement Derek. Garcia déglutit avec peine. Elle savait que Derek serait furieux quand il saura ce qui est arrivé à son frère._

_"Morgan, je viens juste d'avoir un appel téléphonique de ton cousin à New York. Tu sais, Adam!" annonça Garcia._

_"Ouais? Qu'est ce que le mioche veut cette fois et pourquoi t'appelait-il Garcia?" demanda Derek avec un sourire. "Mama, ya t-il quelque chose que tu voudrais me dire?" demanda t-il ensuite toujours avec son sourire._

_"Drôle, vraiment drôle!" sourit Garcia puis son sourire disparut Derek fronça les sourcils en voyant ça._

_"Baby girl, qu'est ce qui ne va pas?" demanda t-il._

_Elle déglutit puis prit une profonde respiration. "Hum... C-Ca a quelque chose à voir avec ton frère Greg!" lui répondit Garcia. Le ton qu'elle utilisa le fit se redresser rapidement._

_"Qu'est ce qu'il se passe avec lui? Baby girl qu'est ce que tu ne me dis pas?" demanda Derek choqué._

_"I-Il a été kidnappé!" murmura Garcia._

_Le silence s'étendit à travers le bureau alors que Derek était sous le choc pendant un moment. Sa bouche s'ouvrit en grand sous le choc, puis arriva finalement à parler._

_"Kidnappé? Comment? Quand?" demanda Derek d'un coup._

_"Ben apparemment il a été kidnappé à Vegas et amené à New York, où il a réussi à s'enfuir, puis son kidnappeur a kidnappé Adam juste pour re-kidnapper Greg à nouveau et l'a ramené ici." dit Garcia en un seul coup, reprenant sa respiration à la fin. Derek la regardait comme si une deuxième tête avait poussé sur elle._

_"Tu es sûr que ça va, baby girl?" demanda un Derek concerné._

_Garcia sourit, lui donnant un signe de tête "Oui, je vais bien!"_

_"Ok maintenant est ce que tu sais qui a enlevé mon frère? Ou il ne te l'a pas dit?" demanda Derek._

_Garcia confirma. "Oui, il m'a dit que c'était par quelqu'un se nommant Nigel Crane." Apparemment Greg a du lui parler à son sujet car aussitôt qu'elle l'ait dit Derek rugit furieusement, faisant reculer tout le monde un peu, doucement par peur alors qu'il se levait en attrapant son flingue._

_"Tu te fous de moi? Ce putain de petite fouine a mon frère? Ohh attends que je pose mes mains sur lui. Je le TUERAIS à la première chance que j'ai! Ce n'est pas suffisant qu'il ait harcelé le mari de mon frère et maintenant il poursuit mon frère? Oh diable non je..." continua à rager Derek, il attrapa ses clés de voiture, mais Hotch réussit à l'arrêter avant qu'il ne fasse quelque chose de stupide._

_"Morgan, calme-toi. Prends une profonde respiration et dis-nous ce qui se passe puis peut-être que nous pourrons t'aider..." dit calmement Hotch. Derek le regarda, prit une profonde respiration pour se calmer la laissant sortir puis se rassit. "Tu es calmé maintenant?"_

_Derek confirma. "Bien maintenant dis-nous ce qu'il se passe?"_

_"Comme Garcia l'a déjà dit, mon frère a été kidnappé et..."_

_"Ouais on l'avait compris." dit Prentiss en l'interrompant. Il releva la tête vers elle et elle ne put que lever ses mains en capitulation "Désolée!"_

_Morgan continua. "Mon frère a été kidnappé par l'ancien harceleur psychotique de son mari appelé Nigel Crane. Apparemment d'après ce que m'a dit mon frère, il a harcelé Nick, l'a balancé à travers la fenêtre d'un second étage puis il vécut dans son grenier, portant ses vêtements le regardant dormir... Bon vous avez l'ensemble... De toute façon puis il a pointé un flingue à son visage mais pas avant qu'il n'ait tué un psychique. Ils ont réussi à l'attraper et appliquer la sentence de la prison à vie, mais je pense comme vous pouvez voir qu'il a réussi à s'échapper et maintenant il a mon frère. Hotch, vous devez m'aider, s'il vous plaît!" (je sais pas s'ils se tutoient ou vouvoient dans cette série! C'est pour ça que je n'aime pas les versions françaises. Le vouvoiement est toujours utilisé, même si les personnes sont proches entre elles) supplia Derek en relevant la tête vers Hotch._

_Hotch le fixa pendant un moment alors que tout le monde haleta sous le choc. Il hocha la tête et se tourna vers le reste du groupe._

_"Garcia, je veux que tu essayes de trianguler..." Hotch regarda Derek qui comprit immédiatement sa question._

_"Son nom est Greg! Greg Sanders!" Il hocha la tête et continua._

_"Garcia je veux que tu essayes de trianguler la position de Greg, sa position actuelle où il pourrait bien se trouver etc... Prentiss je te veux au téléphone avec la prison d'Etat de Vegas, je veux toutes les informations que tu peux trouver sur ce Nigel Crane. Rossi aide-la s'il te plaît! JJ, je veux que tu restes avec Morgan. Si nous allons jusqu'à une conférence de presse, il pourrait être effrayé et s'échapper de l'Etat à nouveau. Nous ne pouvons pas laisser passer ça et Morgan quand nous le trouverons, je te promets que tu pourras venir avec nous pour l'arrêter, mais pour maintenant tu contactes ton cousin à New York et lui dit que nous sommes sur cette affaire et nous le mettrons au courant quand nous l'aurons!" ordonna Hotch ils hochèrent tous la tête puis partirent se mettre au travail._

_(...)_

_Adam fut sorti de son sommeil quand son téléphone se mit à sonner soudainement. Il répondit rapidement d'une voix ensomeillée. "Ross!" répondit Adam, groggy._

_"Hé mec, je t'ai réveillé?" répondit à l'autre bout Derek._

_Adam se redressa immédiatement. "Oui un peu mais c'est bon! J'attendais ton coup de fil!" dit Adam en frottant ses yeux remplis de sommeil. "As tu retrouvé Greg?" demanda t-il il entendit immédiatement un soupir à l'autre bout._

_"Non, pas encore. Nous venons juste d'avoir l'affaire après que Garcia m'ait mis au courant de ce qui se passait. Mon chef s'est mis immédiatement en action donc maintenant nous sommes sur l'affaire et le cherchons." lui dit Derek._

_Adam laissa échapper son souffle qu'il n'avait pas réalisé l'avoir fait. "C'est génial, mec! Je suis tellement heureux que vous vous en occupiez! Tiens-nous au courant, veux-tu? Nick est vraiment, vraiment inquiet pour lui et le veut de retour!" dit Adam avec de l'inquiétude dans sa voix._

_"Ne t'inquiètes pas, nous le ferons et nous le trouverons, et je tiendrais ma parole. Je ne me reposerais pas tant qu'on ne l'aura pas trouvé!" lui assura Derek._

_Adam hocha la tête même s'il ne pouvait pas voir. "Merci mec... Merci beaucoup..." soupira lourdement Adam en le remerçiant puis raccrocha. Pour la première fois depuis tout ce qui s'est passé, il put se relaxer, il se rallongea et ferma les yeux et retomba dans un profond sommeil._

_Attention passage choquant:_

_Greg se réveilla il était encore attaché à la tête du lit et il n'allait pas être laissé libre de sitôt. Il essaya de son mieux de se libérer mais sans la clé, c'était sans espoir donc il abandonna ses essais, soupirant lourdement. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et Nigel entra avec ce qui semblait être de la nourriture et bien sûr c'en était. Il vint vers Greg s'asseyant sur le bord du lit se penchant vers lui avec un sourire qui envoya un frisson le long de sa colonne._

_"Maintenant, Greg mon amour, laissons-rentrer quelque chose à l'intérieur, ne devrions-nous pas?" dit Nigel en caressant sa joue. Il attrapa la nourriture et le nourrit doucement, faisant en sorte qu'il ne s'étrangle pas._

_Greg tourna sa tête de côté après qu'il ait pris quelques bouchées, il n'en voulait plus du tout. Ce qu'il voulait c'est qu'on le laisse partir mais il savait que ça n'allait pas arriver. Nigel essaya de le faire manger un peu plus mais après quelques essais de plus, il abandonna puis mit la nourriture de côté. Il prit la bouffe et la plaça sur la table puis retourna vers le lit alors qu'il se pencha vers Greg le forçant à l'embrasser une fois encore. Greg tenta de tourner la tête mais Nigel garda une emprise sur lui, alors qu'il continuait à explorer sa bouche. Il rompit le baiser en halètant lourdement puis se leva et commença à défaire le t-shirt de Greg. Une fois qu'il fut déboutonné, il lui enleva son pantalon et son boxer le laissant nu sur le lit. Puis il se dévêtit lui-même puis rampit vers Greg une fois encore, s'asseyant sur les genoux._

_Il attrapa les jambes de Greg et les passa sur ses épaules puis cracha dans sa main alors qu'il se caressait lui-même faisant en sorte qu'il soit bien lissé, puis entra en lui en un mouvement brusque, faisant hurler Greg alors qu'il commençait à pousser durement et rapidement. Il commença à pleurer alors que Nigel continuait à pousser en lui. Il voulait qu'il arrête. Puis Nigel attrapa son sexe et le caressa en même temps que ses pénétrations en haletant difficilement._

_"A-Arrêtez s'il vous plaît arrêtez!" supplia Greg alors qu'il continuait à le pénétrer de plus en plus durement._

_Nigel était prêt de l'orgasme encore quelques pénétrations et il éjacula avec force en lui. Il sortit de lui puis se leva et alla dans la salle de bains pour prendre une douche, laissant Greg pleurer sous la honte. Il ne savait pas que son téléphone était encore en marche et que l'espoir était proche. (Pfiou, ça sera vraiment la première et dernière fois que je traduirais une scène de ce genre. Peut-être vraiment peut-être pour "Tomber des nues" mais je ne l'affirme pas.)_

_(...)_

_Derek était assis à son bureau essayant de ne pas penser à ce qu'il s'est passé car à chaque fois qu'il le fait, la colère se réveillait toujours en lui. Il vient juste d'avoir son cousin de New York au téléphone et maintenant ils travaillaient sur cette affaire en essayant de localiser son frère. Mais jusqu'ici, rien et ça le frustrait de plus en plus. Il soupira lourdement se passant une main sur le visage alors qu'il se penchait un peu en arrière._

_"Mon muffin au chocolat ça va?" demanda soudainement Garcia, faisant sursauter Derek tournant sa tête pour la regarder._

_"Merde baby girl, tu m'as foutu une de ces trouilles! Qu'essayes-tu de faire? Me donner une crise cardiaque?" demanda Derek en se tenant la poitrine respirant fortement._

_"Je suis désolé, douceur sucrée, je ne voulais pas te faire peur!" s'excusa Garcia tandis qu'elle s'asseyait à côté de lui._

_Garcia regarda profondément Derek dans les yeux, elle pouvait dire qu'il souffrait. C'était son baby brother et Dieu sait ce que ce maniaque lui faisait. Elle soupira plaçant une main sur son épaule pour le réconforter. Il la regarda et sourit puis ça disparut et la colère prit sa place._

_"Non, baby girl, je ne vais pas bien! Aussitôt que j'ai retrouvé mon baby brother et tué le bâtard qui l'a enlevé seulement là j'irais bien!" dit Derek amèrement en se rasseyant droit de nouveau._

_Garcia haleta doucement: elle savait qu'il était le type d'homme à retenir ses sentiments pour lui et pour lui dire qu'il n'ira bien que quand il aura retrouvé son frère bah elle pouvait dire qu'il commençait à craquer. Elle soupira de nouveau et l'attira à elle dans une étreinte._

_"Oh mon petit sucre, tout se passera bien! Tu verras on le trouvera; ce qui me rappelle que j'ai besoin d'aller voir si j'ai fait un quelconque progrès dans sa localisation. Je te verrais plus tard, là maintenant il me semble que ton ami génie veut te réconforter aussi!" dit Garcia relevant la tête vers Spencer qui arrivait avec du café en main; il lui offrit un sourire alors qu'elle sortait._

_Reid s'assit à côté de son mari, occupant la chaise où était assise Garcia avant, lui tendant son café et lui donnant un doux sourire alors qu'il prenait les mains de Derek dans les siennes; les serrant doucement. Derek releva la tête vers lui puis amena ses mains à ses lèvres et les embrassa doucement._

_"Beau gosse, je sais exactement ce que Nick vit en ce moment car j'ai vécu la même chose quand tu as été kidnappé et quand tu as été blessé. J'espère juste que je peux... Non je veux dire nous pourrons trouver mon baby brother à temps." statua Derek regardant directement Spencer dans les yeux. Reid pouvait voir des larmes commençant à se former donc il prit le visage de son amant entre ses mains et l'embrassa tendrement puis prit la parole._

_"Derek, nous le trouverons, crois en nous et fais confiance à Garcia. Si il ya bien quelqu'un qui peut sortir n'importe quoi d'un chapeau, à la dernière minute c'est ELLE! Elle l'a fait avant et elle peut le faire encore!" lui assura Reid, le prenant dans ses bras._

_Garcia revint soudainement. Elle était pressée et avec un sourire joyeux alors qu'elle criait pour attirer l'attention de tout le monde "JE L'AI! J'AI SA LOCALISATION!"_

_Hotch sortit de son bureau au même moment que Rossi, JJ et Prentiss._

_"Garcia! Wouah, ralentis! Tu dis que tu sais où il est!" demanda Hotch. Garcia hocha rapidement la tête._

_"OU?" demanda anxieusement JJ._

_"658, Lincoln Park c'est un motel juste au coin! C'est là que j'ai tracé son téléphone!" leur dit Garcia. Ils se regardèrent tous puis vers Derek et Reid. Hotch sourit alors qu'il dit les mots que Derek ne pensait jamais entendre._

_"Bien, allons sauver le frère de Derek!" Et sur ça, ils étaient tous partis._

_TBC..._

_Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé? Je vous avais prévenu que ça n'allait pas être tout beau tout rose, mais bon croyez-moi il y en a un qui va prendre une grosse raclée bientôt... HIHIHIHIHIHI _


	18. Sauvé partie 1

_Et voici le chapitre que vous attendez tous: le fameux sauvetage de Greg. Je vous laisse apprécier, je sais que toi Yayi attend tout spécialement ce moment ;-) donc savoure..._

_Chapitre 9: Sauvé (Rescued):_

Morgan et les autres prirent la route direct vers le motel. A l'arrivée ils furent accueillis par l'équipe du SWAT qu'ils ont appelé sur le départ pour l'hôtel. Hotch vint vers l'homme en charge de l'opération lui donnant des instructions et leur disant ce qu'ils allaient faire.

_"Ok! Je veux qu'on arrête ce gars sans aucun préjudice ni pertes pour ce sujet, sommes-nous clairs?" _les informa Hotch. Ils hochèrent tous la tête _"D'accord, allons-y alors!" _Ils entrèrent tous ensemble dans l'entrée principale, marchant vers la femme qui se trouve à la réception.

Derek fut le premier à parler _"Excusez-moi, madame, FBI, mais avez-vous vu ce jeune homme? Il est entré ici avec quelqu'un?" _demanda Morgan, en lui montrant son badge et une photo de Greg.

Elle hocha la tête _"Pourquoi oui monsieur je l'ai vu! Il était avec un autre gentleman, mais celui avec qui il est entré est sorti maintenant!" _l'informa la réceptionniste.

_"Est-il sorti avec lui?" _demanda Rossi.

Elle secoua la tête _"Non il est encore là. Enfin je crois bien... Pourquoi que se passe t-il?" _leur demanda t-elle à tous avec curiosité.

_"Il a été kidnappé par ce gentleman vous avez dit qu'il était avec lui? Dans quelle chambre est-il?" _demanda Derek.

_"Oh! Ils sont dans la chambre 165, au rez de chaussée. Voici la clé de la chambre." _dit-elle tendant la clé à Morgan. Il la remercia puis partit en direction de la chambre.

Ils arrivèrent à la chambre, s'arrêtant à l'extérieur pour prendre leurs positions de chaque côté de la porte, juste au cas où le kidnappeur serait encore dans la chambre. Morgan inséra la clé dans la serrure, jetant un regard à tous avant qu'il n'ouvre doucement la porte; tous suivèrent juste derrière avec leurs pistolets prêts à tirer. Morgan jeta un coup d'oeil à la chambre prudemment. Il ne voyait Nigel nulle part. Il alla dans la salle de bains pour être sur que tout soit libéré. En entrant dans la chambre, il vit son frère menotté au lit, le regardant avec des yeux remplis de larmes. JJ l'avait déjà recouvert comme il était nu et bâillonné. Morgan chercha sur la table de nuit pour les clés mais il ne la trouvait nulle part.

Un officier en costume se précipita dans la chambre d'un pas pressé. _"Excusez-moi agent Morgan! Ce mec Nigel Crane celui qui a kidnappé votre frère. Il est en route et semble être vraiment pressé!" _

_"Merci Tom! Hotch, qu'allons-nous faire?" _demanda Morgan paniqué.

_"Se cacher! Nous le surprendrons quand il entrera!" _leur instruit Hotch. Ils hochèrent tous la tête, se mettant en position. Nigel entra peu après. Il était furieux parce que rien n'allait comme il le voulait. Il se dirigea vers Greg sortant la clé de sa poche pour le détacher, puis il enleva le bâillon de sa bouche et lui balanca ses vêtements.

_"Habille-toi! Nous sortons d'ici!" _cria t-il furieusement. Greg hésita le rendant encore plus furieux. _"J'ai dit habille-toi!" _Il leva la main pour le frapper mais Morgan fut plus rapide, le taclant sur le lit.

_"Tu ne vas nulle part, stupide trou du cul!" _siffla Morgan, furieux, menottant Nigel alors que celui-ci tentait de se déserrer de son emprise, mais Morgan était plus fort. _"Donne-moi une raison! Donne-moi une bonne raison et je n'hésiterais pas à t'exploser la cervelle!" _lui cracha t-il au visage furieusement alors qu'il enclenchait son flingue contre sa tête.

Hotch devait intervenir avant qu'il ne fasse quelque chose de stupide _"Morgan arrête! Assez!" _Il demanda alors qu'il l'écartait.

Rossi et Emily traînèrent Nigel jusqu'à la voiture d'escouade qui les attendaient. Morgan se tourna vers Greg qui le regardait. Il pouvait lire de la peur et du soulagement dans ses yeux. Ils se tournèrent tous pour lui donner un peu d'intimité pour qu'il puisse s'habiller. Greg réussit à mettre ses vêtements une fois que ce fut fait il dit ok et ils se retournèrent pour le regarder. Il lutta pour pouvoir se lever du lit, vacilla alors qu'il tombait par terre. Hotch réussit à l'attraper à temps, le faisant s'asseoir de nouveau. Greg gémit alors qu'il s'asseyait et ce ne fut pas ignoré par le reste du groupe.

_"Monsieur, vous allez bien?"_demanda JJ.

Il releva la tête vers elle puis vers Morgan _"D-Derek?" _demanda Greg d'une voix faible. Morgan hocha la tête en s'agenouillant devant lui. Il le regarda dans les yeux puis sans prévenir il sauta dans ses bras et commenca à pleurer. Il fit circuler sa main de haut en bas sur le dos de son frère doucement.

_"Shhh, ça va je suis là! Tu es en sécurité maintenant, il ne pourra plus jamais te faire du mal!" _dit-il avec douceur alors qu'il câlinait son baby brother fermement. Il sentait ses propres larmes de soulagement couler sur ses joues.

_"Morgan, il a besoin d'un hôpital!" _dit Rossi.

_"Je l'emmènerais alors!" _jouta Morgan avec un regard sérieux. Ils hochèrent la tête alors qu'il soulevait et porta son frère en dehors de la chambre.

_TBC..._

_Je sais un peu sadique de couper maintenant, mais il est tard! Je me lève très tôt demain et je n'ai pas le courage de continuer la traduction ce soir. En tout cas, à bientôt pour la seconde partie et le dernier chapitre..._


	19. Sauvé partie 2

_Je m'impressionne moi-même par la vitesse à laquelle j'ai traduit cette fiction. Car oui, il ne reste déjà plus qu'un chapitre entier à traduire, mais pour vous elle sera découpée en deux parties. En attendant l'épilogue de cette histoire, voici la fin du neuvième chapitre et le sauvetage de Greg._

_Chapitre 9 partie 2: Sauvé:_

Ils conduirent vers l'hôpital en silence; personne ne parla tout du long du parcours. JJ était assise d'un côté de Greg, Prentiss était assise de l'autre. Reid s'était assis devant avec Morgan qui conduisait. Hotch et Rossi étaient dans la voiture derrière eux tout le long du chemin. Ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital peu après. JJ et Prentiss aidèrent à sortir Greg du SUV et dans l'hôpital où les infirmières le prirent en charge vers la salle d'examen, laissant attendre le reste de l'équipe. Morgan sortit son téléphone pour appeler Adam.

_"Ross!" _la voix d'Adam se fit entendre à travers le speaker.

_"Hé mec, j'ai des bonnes nouvelles!" _dit joyeusement Morgan dans le microphone.

_"Quoi? Qu'est ce que c'est?" _demanda Adam anxieusement. _"Attends, laisse-moi te mettre en haut-parleur... Là tout le monde peut t'entendre. Maintenant qu'est ce que c'est?"_

_"Nous l'avons, nous les avons tous les deux, Nigel et Greg! Greg est là à l'hôpital et Nigel est en prison sous haute-surveillance bien sûr, mais Greg est sain et sauf!" _Un silence s'installa à l'autre bout. _"Adam tu es là mon pote?"_

_"O-Oui, j-je n'arrive pas à croire que vous l'ayez retrouvé!"_

_"Je veux parler à Greg, S'IL TE PLAÎT!" _c'était Nick cette fois mais Derek s'excusa auprès de lui.

_"Je suis désolé Nick, ils l'ont emmené pour l'examiner donc je ne peux pas te laisser parler à Greg jusqu'à ce que je sache quelque chose!" _dit Morgan il pouvait imaginer Nick hochant sa tête et il se sentit coupable, mais il ne pouvait rien faire _"Je suis désolé Nick!"_

_"C'est bon, je te repasse Adam mais s'il te plaît laisse-moi savoir quand allez-vous le ramener à la maison?" _dit Nick.

_"Je le ferais!" _promit Morgan.

_"Derek, tu n'es plus en haut-parleur, maintenant que se passe t-il?" _demanda Adam.

Derek hésita pendant un moment puis soupira. _"Je pense que Greg a été violé par lui." _dit-il il put entendre Adam haleter.

_"Quel bâtard! Nick ne va vraiment pas être heureux sur ce sujet!" _statua Adam.

_"Oui je sais mais nous devons juste attendre et voir ce qu'il fait quand ils seront réunis tous les deux!" _lui dit Morgan. Il devinait qu'Adam hochait la tête à l'autre bout.

_"Vrai!"_

_"Bien laisse savoir à Nick que nous ramènerons Greg à New York ou veut-il que nous le ramenions à Vegas?" _demanda Morgan.

_"Je ne sais pas, laisse-moi vérifier!" _Adam enleva le téléphone de son oreille. Morgan pouvait l'entendre en arrière-fond puis il revint _"Il a dit qu'il aimerait des retrouvailles à Vegas! Ca sera beaucoup plus facile pour eux!" _

Morgan hocha la tête. _"Bien alors! Dis-leur que nous partirons dès que Greg sera libéré de l'hôpital."_

_"Ok, je le ferais! On se recontacte! Salut cousin!" _

_"Salut mec! On se recontacte plus tard!" _sur ce Morgan raccrocha et peu après qu'il l'ait fait, le docteur arriva.

_"Excusez-moi! Derek Morgan?" _demanda t-elle.

_"Oui c'est moi madame! Comment va mon frère?" _demanda Morgan.

_"Il ira mieux! Ses côtes se sont remises, je suppose que c'est arrivé bien avant qu'il arrive ici et..." _Elle pausa pendant un moment.

_"Et quoi?" _demanda Hotch.

_"Et il ya des signes de pénétration, ce qui signifie... Qu'il a été violé récemment! Je suis vraiment désolée mais à part ça il est libre de partir!" _dit-elle puis elle s'en alla après lui avoir donné le numéro de la chambre.

Ils atteignirent la chambre où se trouvait Greg. Morgan frappa un coup sur le cadre de la porte alors qu'il relevait la tête vers lui, donnant un faible sourire à Morgan. _"Hé entre Derek!" _Greg lui fit un signe pour qu'il puisse entrer.

_"Hé, petit frère! Comment vas-tu?" _demanda Morgan en s'asseyant. Greg le regarda puis vers les autres, leur donnant un regard interrogatif.

_"Je vais bien! Ca pourrait être mieux! Mais Morgan qui sont ces gens?" _demanda Greg en continuant à les fixer.

_"Greg ce sont mes amis et ceux qui m'ont aidé à te sauver! Voici mon chef Aaron Hotchner, David Rossi, Emily Prentiss, Jennifer Jareau, mais nous l'appelons JJ, et voici mon mari Spencer Reid-Morgan. Crois-le ou non, nous étions tous les deux là à ton mariage et ainsi que notre technicienne Garcia, mais nous avons du partir juste après car on avait une affaire. Nous avions donc nous n'avons pas pu vous dire félicitations, donc nous le faisons maintenant. Félicitations petit frère!" _dit Morgan avec un sourire.

Greg lui rendit son sourire puis rit _"Oui je sais que vous étiez là! Vous ne le savez pas, mais je vous ai vu! J'ai seulement regardé dans votre direction quand vous ne regardiez pas. Mais au moins vous étiez là et je me demandais qui était avec toi! Je suis vraiment désolé Derek que je n'ai pas pu venir à votre mariage, mais notre sous-shérif ne voulait pas me laisser partir. Je lui ai dit que j'avais un mariage familial où je devais me rendre mais il a agi comme un trou du cul, comme d'habitude. Crois-moi mon frère j'aurais voulu être là donc félicitations aussi à vous deux et merci d'avoir sauvé ma vie. Vous tous!" _dit Greg avec un sourire plein de reconnaissance.

_"Pas besoin de merci, vous êtes le frère de Greg ça fait de vous une partie de la famille dans notre manuel, n'est ce pas Hotch?" _demanda Prentiss et Hotch hocha la tête. Greg sourit et leur dit merci à nouveau puis se tourna vers Morgan avec un froncement de sourcils.

_"Tu n'es pas déçu par moi, n'est ce pas?" _demanda Greg timidement.

_"Quoi? Non pourquoi le saurais-je?" _demanda Morgan choqué que Greg puisse lui demander une chose pareille.

_"Parce que tu m'as toujours appris à être fort! Et voilà j'ai été kidnappé et enlevé dans deux Etats différents et je n'ai même pas pu me défendre!" _statua Greg en baissant la tête, honteux.

_"Maintenant Greg ça suffit! Tu m'écoutes. Ce qui t'es arrivé n'était pas ta faute, ok?" Ce bâtard de Nigel Crane qui t'a fait ça est à blâmer et personne d'autre compris?" _Lui dit Morgan fermement en croisant ses bras sur son ventre. Greg le regarda puis vers les autres qui hochèrent la tête en accord.

_"Oui je comprends! Je peux aller à la maison maintenant? Je veux être de retour dans les bras de Nick à nouveau. Il me manque beeeeaaaauuuucccooouuupppp trop! _pleurnicha Greg, faisant rigoler Morgan et secouer la tête.

_"Bien sûr mon pote on peut! Le jet nous attend! Donc qu'en dis-tu si nous sortions de là et te ramener à ton petit mari?" _dit Morgan faisant sauter Greg du lit d'excitation, seulement pour considérer que ce n'était pas le meilleur mouvement tandis qu'il grognait en se rasseyant.

_"Ohh, pas le meilleur mouvement!" _murmura Greg en se tenant le torse.

_"Qu'est ce qui s'est passé en fait?" _demanda Rossi.

_"Nigel m'a balancé à travers la fenêtre d'un second étage et en voilà le résultat!" _ditGreg en grimaçant de nouveau en essayant de se lever.

_"Quoi? Il t'a balancé par une fenêtre te cassant tes côtes dans la procédure?" _demanda Morgan choqué.

Il hocha la tête. _"Oui mais ça aurait pu être bien pire!" _statua Greg.

_"Ben..." _commença Morgan mais fut coupé par Prentiss qui lui donna un coup d'épaule dans les côtes _"OW Prentiss!" _

_"Morgan, la ferme!" _siffla Prentiss puis sourit à Greg. Il secoua juste la tête avec un petit sourire.

_"Ne vous inquiétez pas, Ms Prentiss, je sais ce qu'il m'a fait! Je sais qu'il m'a violé! Vous n'êtes pas obligés de faire taire Derek!" _lui dit Greg tandis qu'elle hochait la tête tristement.

_"Oh ok et c'est Emily!" _dit Prentiss.

_"Ok Emily!" _dit-il en souriant gentiment.

_"Maintenant allons-y et revenons à Vegas." _statua Derek.

Ils quittèrent tous l'hôpital et se rendirent à l'aéroport. Greg sautait joyeusement dans son siège, il avait du mal à attendre de revenir pour être de retour dans les bras de son bien-aîmé Nick et voir ses amis de nouveau. Il est parti trop longtemps depuis son kidnapping et maintenant il était temps qu'il se retrouve avec eux de nouveau.

_TBC..._


	20. Les retrouvaillesépilogue partie 1

_Je dois l'avouer: la première fois que j'ai lu ce chapitre, je me suis dit il ya vraiment un souci d'études des réactions des personnes ayant subi un traumatisme de viol. Même si la scène présentée ici reste très belle, je trouve qu'elle est un peu trop rapide dans l'histoire comme (me l'a fait remarquer une nouvelle fois yayi ;-) La sortie d'hôpital de Greg. Enfin tout ça pour vous dire que attention Lemon._

_Chapitre 10: Les retrouvailles- épilogue (The reunion- epilogue):_

Le jet toucha terre quatre heures après qu'il ait décolé de l'aéroport de Virginie transportant Greg et l'équipe de la BAU vers sa destination. Ils débarquèrent du jet directement dans le hall d'aéroport, cherchant des yeux l'équipe de la Police Scientifique de Vegas _(mieux approprié comme terme que "labo criminel" n'est-il pas?). _Greg vit l'équipe à l'entrée. Ses yeux se fixèrent immédiatement sur Nick alors qu'il partit en courant vers lui se fichant pas mal de la douleur dans ses côtes il voulait juste avoir les bras de Nick autour de lui à nouveau. Il se précipita dans les bras tendus de son mari alors que Nick le soulevait doucement et le fit pivoter dans les airs l'embrassant en pleurant de soulagement tout en le serrant fort contre lui. Catherine, Sara et les deux autres qui étaient avec eux essuyèrent leurs yeux mouillés devant les retrouvailles remplies d'amour de Nick et Greg. Ils se tournèrent vers Hotch et le reste de l'équipe du BAU, qui suivaient derrière Greg.

_"Merci! Oh vraiment merci beaucoup!" _dit Catherine en secouant la main de Hotch.

Il secoua la tête. _"Je ne suis pas celui qu'il faut remercier. Remercie Garcia ici; c'est elle qui a travaillé dur pour le retrouver! Donc ça devrait être elle qu'on doit remercier!" _statua fièrement Hotch tandis que Garcia s'avançait.

Catherine prit sa main _"Merci Ms. Garcia! Vraiment merci beaucoup d'avoir trouvé notre gars et pour l'avoir aidé à revenir à la maison. Vous n'avez pas idée de ce que ça signifie pour nous et Nick tout spécialement!" _la remercia Catherine puis jeta ses bras autour d'elle pour l'éteindre étroitement.

_"De rien ma chérie! J'étais vraiment heureuse de pouvoir aider! Croyez-moi quand je vous dis que je sais ce que c'est de presque perdre quelqu'un à qui on tient beaucoup!" _statua Garcia alors qu'elle s'écartait. Garcia fut prise complétement par surprise quand Nick l'attrapa, l'étreignant étroitement.

_"Merci, merci, merci beaucoup. Merci d'avoir ramené mon bien-aîmé Greg à moi." _murmura joyeusement Nick dans son oreille alors qu'i l'étreignait ses larmes tâchetaient son t-shirt alors qu'elle l'étreignait également.

_"De rien, sweet pea! Comme je l'ai dit à votre ami ici..." _

_"Catherine, s'il vous plaît!" _interrompit Catherine en se présentant.

_"Ok! Comme je l'ai dit à Catherine, j'étais plus qu'heureuse d'aider et croyez-moi quand je vous dis que je sais ce que c'est de presque perdre quelqu'un à qui on est vraiment attaché!" _répéta Garcia.

Nick s'écarta et lui souria chaleureusement puis revint vers Greg pour le reprendre dans ses bras. Grissom s'avança cette fois _"Qu'en pensez-vous si nous vous invitons à dîner en guise de grand remerciement?" _offrit Grissom, choquant Catherine et les autres.

_"Griss! Si tu n'arrêtes pas de faire ça, tu vas nous faire mourir de choc!" _dit Catherine ce qui amena à faire rigoler tout le monde, même Greg et Nick, mais confut l'équipe de la BAU. _"Oh notre chef ne réconforte jamais personne ni offre à des personnes de les sortir à dîner pour remerciements." _dit Catherine, en souriant à son chef qui sourit en retour, ils hochèrent la tête en compréhension cette fois, mais Hotch déclina son offre.

_"Merci, mais nous passerons! Nous étions juste heureux de pouvoir aider quand nous pouvions!"_

Grissom hocha la tête compréhensif.

_"C'est compréhensible! Alors pourquoi ne resteriez-vous pas pour quelques jours pour visiter la ville?" _offrit Warrick. Ils se regardèrent entre eux puis de nouveau vers l'équipe de la CSI.

_"Ce n'est pas vraiment une mauvaise idée. Hotch?" _dit JJ.

_"Tu as raison! Ce n'en est pas une! Avant toute chose, je suis SSA Aaron Hotchner, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Hotch!" _Hotch introduisit le reste de l'équipe. _"Voici Emily Prentiss, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau, David Rossi, Derek Morgan; le frère de Greg. Voici le Dr Spencer Reid son mari et bien sûr vous avez déjà rencontré notre technicienne Penelope Garcia." _

_"C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer." _Grissom sourit fièrement _"Bien vous avez déjà rencontré Greg Sanders. Voici Nick Stokes le mari de Greg. Et voici Catherine Willlows, Warrick Brown et je suis Gil Grissom!" _

Warrick prit soudainement la parole _"Attends, tu es le frère de Greg?" _demanda Warrick.

Derek Morgan hocha la tête _"Oui ma maman l'a adopté quand il avait 5ans! Je ne suis pas beaucoup plus âgé que lui!" _dit fièrement Morgan alors qu'il regardait son baby brother qui était encore enveloppé fermement dans les bras de Nick. Il sourit puis attrapa Reid et le serra fermement contre lui puis une soudaine pensée lui vint à l'esprit il tourna la tête _"Hey, Greg!" _Greg se tourna vers Morgan.

_"Oui?" _demanda t-il.

_"Tu sais que Momma va avoir une crise quand elle apprendra ce qui s'est passé ces trois derniers jours, tu ne crois pas?" _dit Morgan, faisant froncer les sourcils de Greg.

_"Ne lui dis pas!" _protesta Greg.

Morgan secoua la tête _"Tu sais que je ne peux pas faire ça! Elle a le droit de savoir ce qui est arrivé à son baby boy!" _dit Derek avec un sourire.

_"Aw, allez bro!" _pleurnicha comme un bébé Greg.

_"Désolé baby boy! Tu connais les règles!" _dit Morgan en rigolant voyant la moue de son petit-frère.

Nick prit ensuite la parole. _"Greg et moi étions en train de parler de ça! Nous allons faire un barbecue demain soir comme une célébration pour son retour en sécurité. Nous voulons que vous soyez tous là!" _leur demanda à tous Nick.

Hotch regarda son équipe qui hochait la tête puis se retourna vers Nick _"Bien sûr! Donnez-nous juste le lieu et l'heure où il faudra être là-bas!" _dit Hotch. Nick hocha la tête et écrit l'adresse et l'heure puis se tourna vers Grissom et les autres.

_"Vous les gars savez déjà où nous vivons, mais on va dire rendez-vous à 17heures est ce que ça vous va?" _leur demanda Nick. Ils hochèrent tous la tête, lui souriant largement. _"Ok alors. Je ramène Greg à la maison avec moi. Je vous verrais tous demain soir!" _dit Nick alors qu'ils partaient.

(...)

Le trajet en voiture jusqu'à la maison fut silencieux pendant un moment jusqu'à ce que Greg regarde vers Nick. Il ne pouvait supporter le silence plus longtemps il devait trouver ce que Nick pensait il devait le savoir maintenant.

_"Nick? Es- Es tu en colère contre moi?" _balbutia Greg.

_"Quoi? Non Greg. Chéri, je ne suis pas en colère contre toi! J'étais juste effrayé comme pas possible que je ne puisse plus jamais te voir!" _lui assura Nick, prenant sa main dans la sienne entrelaçant leurs doigts.

Greg devait lui dire ce que Nigel lui a fait. _"Nick je suis surpris que tu veuilles encore de moi!" _statua Greg.

Nick le regarda choqué _"P- Pourquoi je ne voudrais plus être avec toi? Je t'aime Greg et rien ne changera ça!" _lui dit fermement Nick.

_"Ne sais-tu pas ce qu'il m'a fait? Il..." _Nick le coupa.

_"Oui je sais qu'il t'a violé! Adam me l'a dit, mais ça ne change pas le fait que je t'aime et je t'aimerais toujours jusqu'au jour où je mourrais et rien, ni même Crane ne m'enlèvera ça!" _dit Nick en serrant plus fortement la main de Greg.

Greg se retrouva en larmes; il n'arrivait pas à croire que Nick pourrait encore l'aimer après que Nigel l'ait violé. Il avait peur que Nick le quitte après qu'il ait entendu que Crane l'avait violé et qu'il ne voudrait pas de quelqu'un qu'il a violé sachant que ça lui rappelerait Nigel, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Nick voulait rester avec lui donc il se sent comme l'homme le plus chanceux du monde qui vient juste de toucher le super jackpot et il ne laisserait ça tomber pour rien au monde. Ils arrivèrent à la maison peu après. Nick descendit du camion, marchant vers la porte du côté passager. Aussitôt que Greg en sortit, Nick le souleva dans ses bras comme un jeune marié avec toutes les intentions de le porter dans la maison, en fermant la porte avec son pied. Aussitôt qu'ils arrivèrent à la porte d'entrée, il fit descendre Greg sur le sol suffisament longtemps pour ouvrir la porte puis le reprit dans ses bras le faisant protester tout au long du chemin.

_"Nick je peux marcher tu sais! Mes jambes ne sont pas cassées, ce sont mes côtés!" _lui dit Greg avec un sourire.

_"Oui je sais bébé! S'il te plaît, laisse-moi te porter, je t'ai presque perdu et je veux juste te serrer contre moi sachant que tu es encore là et bien vivant!" _dit Nick en fixant Greg dans ses yeux chocolats et comment pourrait-il lui dire non de toute façon.

Greg soupira _"Oh d'accord! Bouge alors chéri!" _dit Greg en entourant Nick autour du cou de ses bras, alors que Nick le portait jusqu'à la chambre.

_"Oh Greg je veux te faire l'amour mais je ne sais pas si ça serait une bonne idée considérant tes côtes cassées et le reste!" _dit Nick; Greg le regarda puis sourit.

_"Nick, chéri, je ne pense pas que ce sera un problème! Maintenant si tu ne me fais pas l'amour tout de suite, il me faudra un autre moyen de m'amuser tout seul si tu vois ce que je veux dire!" _dit Greg d'un air séduisant.

Les yeux de Nick devinrent sombres de luxure alors qu'il plaçait gentiment Greg sur le lit. Il attrapa la bouteille de lubrifiant et les préservatifs dans la table de nuit. Une fois qu'il les avait récupérés, il se déshabilla rapidement et fit la même chose avec Greg puis il se mit au-dessus de lui et s'avança pour l'embrasser passionnément. De la peur commença à monter en Greg lui rappelant ce que Nigel lui avait fait et il commença à paniquer.

_"Nick attends! Arrête!" _paniqua Greg.

Nick arrêta ce qu'il faisait et regarda Greg inquiet _"Greg chéri, est ce que ça va?" _demanda avec inquiétude Nick.

Greg hocha la tête et soupira _"Je- Je suis désolé Nick c'est juste que ça me rappelle ce que Crane m'a fait et je pense que je ne suis pas encore totalement remis!" _lui dit Greg honnêtement.

Nick soupira mais resta là où il était. _"Greg, babe! Regarde-moi!" _commanda Nick. Greg le regarda droit dans les yeux. _"Bébé, ce que cette putain de merde t'a fait restera en toi jusqu'à ce que tu fasses face à ta peur et parle à quelqu'un. Mais tu dois savoir que tu n'es pas seul. Je suis là et je serais toujours là. Tu dois me faire confiance sur ça et croire que que je ne te ferais aucun mal comme il t'a fait. Est ce que tu peux faire ça pour moi babe?" _demanda Nick.

_"Oui! Oui je peux! Je te fais confiance Nick!" _dit Greg le faisant baisser la tête pour un baiser. Quand ils se séparèrent Nick souriait.

_"Maintenant, est ce que tu veux essayer de nouveau?" _Greg hocha la tête.

Nick attrapa la bouteille et en ouvrit le capuchon. Il en sortit une généreuse part sur son doigt puis il le poussa à l'intérieur de Greg lui extrayant un fort grognement. Il bouga son doigt dehors dedans alors que Greg se fânait en dessous de lui. Il ressortit son doigt et le remplaça avec deux. Il sut qu'il avait touché sa prostate quand il se mit à crier.

_"Oh fuck Nick! Plus... Oh Nicky... Plus s'il te plaît!" _haleta Greg son visage était rougi par le désir. Nick retira ses doigts de nouveau en ajoutant le troisième. _"Nick j'ai besoin de toi maintenant s'il te plaît!" _supplia Greg.

Il retira ses doigts pour la troisième fois; cette fois pour dérouler un préservatif sur son sexe puis mit le reste du lubrifiant sur sa main, se caressant lui-même. Une fois qu'il fut sûr qu'il était bien glissant, il s'aligna contre Greg, puis poussa doucement en lui, le faisant haleter de plaisir. Nick plaça ses bras de chaque côté de la tête de Greg, restant sur ses coudes. Greg passa ses bras autour de son cou en mettant ses pieds à plat sur le matelas alors que Nick commençait à onduler doucement et toujours passionnément alors qu'ils ne se lâchaient pas des yeux. Tout ce qu'on pouvait entendre c'était des halètements et des grognements et de temps à autre ils partagaient un baiser tout en gardant la même cadence. Ils savaient tous les deux qu'ils ne tiendraient pas plus longtemps. Greg cria son orgasme en premier le nom de Nick sur les lèvres, Nick suivit peu après. Il sortit de lui disposant de la capote. Il amena Greg près de lui alors qu'ils tombaient de sommeil.

Quelques heures plus tard, le son du téléphone qui sonnait les réveilla. Quand Nick regarda autour de lui il vit de la lumière à travers la fenêtre donc il savait que c'était le matin.

Nick attrapa le téléphone en premier. _"Stokes!" _grommela un Nick groggy.

_"Nick tu dois prendre Greg et l'amener au labo immédiatement!" _cria Sara, faisant s'asseoir Nick rapidement.

_"Sara, quoi qu'est ce qu'il se passe?" _emanda Nick en panique, faisant réveiller totalement Greg.

_"Qui est-ce?" _demanda Greg, encore groggy.

_"C'est Sara et elle semble effrayée! " _lui dit Nick puis il retourna au téléphone. _"Sara, qu'est ce qui se passe?" _demanda Nick ennuyé.

_"Ces sales bâtards auraient du nous appeler au moment où c'est arrivé. Derek n'est pas content non plus! Nous avons su il ya juste une heure que Nigel Crane s'est enfui de prison durant la nuit et revient par ici! Donc tu dois ramener Greg ici AUSSI VITE QUE POSSIBLE!"_

_TBC..._

_Cruelle? Moi? Non pas du tout, j'avais dit que je laisserais le meilleur pour la fin. Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé! Dernier chapitre à venir ASAP..._


	21. Les retrouvailles épilogue partie 2

_Je sais c très très court mais je ne sais pas encore quand je vais pouvoir poster la fin-fin donc pour vous mettre un peu en haleine... Mais promis promis: prochain sera le bon ;-)_

_"Donc tu dois ramener Greg ici aussi vite que possible!" _cria Sara.

_"QUOI? Es tu sûr Sara?... Hum hum, ok merci salut!" _dit Nick en refermant son téléphone.

Il regarda vers Greg avec de la colère et de la peur dans ses yeux. Greg sut qu'il y avait quelque chose de pas bon alors que Nick le traîna hors du lit et lui dit de s'habiller très vite. Une fois qu'ils étaient habillés, il attrapa ses clés et se rendit vers la porte avec Greg juste derrière lui, mais ils ne purent aller très loin car aussitôt qu'ils entrèrent dans le salon était assis sur une des chaises Nigel Crane. Nick s'immobilisa immédiatement. Greg regarda autour de lui pour voir ce qui l'avait choqué. Il regarda à son tour effrayé. Il pensait que c'était terminé, mais apparement ça ne l'était pas encore.

_"Crane, comment as-tu pu rentrer ici avec ma sécurité et tout?" _demanda Nick en colère.

_"Oh Nick, tu ne devrais jamais me sous-estimer! Maintenant si tu pouvais être assez gentil pour me rendre Greg, nous nous en allerons!" _dit Nigel en se levant, mais Nick poussa Greg derrière lui dans un geste de protection.

_"Je ne pense pas!" _cracha Nick plein de haine.

_"Oh mais je pense que si!" _dit Nigel en s'avançant encore plus près d'eux.


	22. LRE Partie 3

_Alors là je peux vous dire que j'ai longuement hésité à la couper encore en deux parties cette fin. Mais bon j'en connais une (avec toutes ces bonnes idées totalement farfelues ;-) qui veut savoir ce qui se passe maintenant. Et non aucune de tes propositions n'a été retenue, mais bon je peux toujours fournir les idées à l'auteur ou pour moi plus tard^^^^ Bon allez la dernière (ou pas HIHIHI) et après arrivée du premier chapitre de la suite de ma trilogie. Et mon prochain OS, (si pas d'inspiration avant) le 24. Et non je ne dirais rien ^^_

Sara usait le parquet à force de tourner en rond en attendant que Nick et Greg arrivent. Elle commençait à s'inquiéter comme le faisaient Grissom et les autres. Ces derniers arrivèrent dans la salle de pause tous ensemble, lui faisant lever la tête pour les regarder. Ils pouvaient voir des larmes se former dans ses yeux.

_"Griss, ils devraient déjà être là depuis le temps! Ils n'habitent pas si loin que ça du labo. Je suis vraiment inquiète!" _dit Sara.

_"Oui tu as raison! Tu les as appelé il ya plus de cinq minutes et ils devraient déjà être là. Alors allons-y!" _dit Grissom. Ils hochèrent la tête en décidant de conduire là-bas pour voir ce qui leur était arrivé.

(...)

Nigel se lança vers Greg, mais Nick réussit à le cogner recevant un coup de poing en retour. Alors qu'ils luttaient, Nick réussit à tourner sa tête vers Greg.

_"Greg chéri, vas te réfugier dans un endroit en sécurité, ok?" _demanda Nick. Greg hocha la tête, s'apprêtant à partir mais Nick reçut un nouveau coup et il fut arrêté par Nigel.

_"Ne bouge pas ou je le tue!" _dit Nigel en pointant le flingue vers Nick.

Greg s'immobilisa sur place alors qu'ils se fixaient du regard. Il était effrayé, effrayé pour lui-même mais encore plus pour Nick. Il sait ce que Nigel fera et il n'y pensera pas à deux fois. Alors qu'ils étaient occupés à se fixer, Nick réussit à déstabiliser Nigel et le faire tomber, un coup de feu retentit à peine deux secondes après qu'il se soit fait plaqué au sol, par chance il n'était pas pointé vers Nick. Cette fois, Nick se mit au-dessus de Nigel et commença à lui mettre une bonne correction. Il n'entendait pas les cris de Greg tellement il était enragé. Il les entendit quand quelqu'un l'écarta de Nigel. Il parvint à revenir à la réalité, regardant vers Grissom et les autres qui se tenaient près de la porte. Il regarda par-dessus son épaule et vit Warrick et Morgan qui le maintenaient en place.

_"Nick calme-toi mec! Tu l'as eu!" _it Warrick.

Nick réussit à se calmer. Il regarda en direction de Greg, voyant de la peur dans ses yeux. Il se sentit immédiatement coupable et se précipita vers lui.

_"Oh bébé! Je suis tellement désolé! Je ne voulais pas perdre le contrôle comme ça!" _dit Nick en s'excusant alors qu'il prenait l'homme tremblant dans ses bras.

_"Nick je ne vais pas te mentir! Tu m'as foutu une peur bleue là maintenant!" _statua Greg.

_"Je sais et je suis désolé! Mais tu sais que je ne te ferais jamais de mal! JAMAIS!" _le rassura Nick en prenant son visage dans ses mains.

_"Je sais que tu ne le feras pas!"_Dit Greg avec un sourire.

Nick le reprit dans ses bras en le serrant étroitement contre lui, inconscient du fait que Nigel réussit à prendre le flingue et le pointa vers Nick une nouvelle fois. Un bruyant coup de feu retentit partout dans la pièce.

_TBC..._

_Vous n'avez pas vu, j'ai mes petites cornes de diable qui commencent à pousser... ^^_


	23. LRE Dernière et ultime partie

_Bon ça y est cette fois-ci c bien la fin. Vous laisse découvrir!_

Un bruyant coup de feu retentit dans toute la pièce et tout le monde sursauta sous l'effet de surprise puis se tournèrent pour voir Nigel tomber sur le sol. Une mare de sang commença à se former sous lui. Ils se tournèrent pour voir Reid se tenant là debout, avec son flingue pointé vers Nigel et de la fumée sortait de l'arme. Ils le regardèrent tous bouche bée.

Reid réussit à retrouver sa voix. _"I- Il avait un flingue prêt à tirer sur Nick!" _Ils hochèrent la tête tandis que Morgan lui prenait l'arme des mains.

_"Tu as bien fait babe! Tu as bien fait!" _dit Morgan en prenant l'homme tremblant dans ses bras comme Nick avait fait avec Greg.

Hotch se dirigea vers Nigel, chercha un pouls et secoua la tête _"Il est mort!" _annonça Hotch en regardant Reid et les autres.

_"J- Je sus tellement désolé! J- Je ne voulais pas le tuer c'est juste qu'il a sorti un flingue et projetait de tirer sur Nick et je..." _bafouilla Reid mais Morgan le coupa.

_"Pretty Boy! Tout va bien tu as fait ce qu'il fallait. Il allait tuer Nick et tu as senti qu'il fallait que tu le protèges. Diable j'aurais fait la même chose!" _le rassura Morgan avec un sourire.

_"Et moi aussi!" _dit Rossi.

Ils hochèrent tous la tête en confirmation. _"Merci Reid! Merci d'avoir sauvé ma vie et celle de Greg!" _dit Nick.

Reid le regarda et sourit. _"De rien!" _répondit-il, fourrant son visage dans le cou de Morgan.

Le médecin légiste arriva peu après pour enlever le corps de Nigel Crane. Nick et Greg se serraient étroitement, totalement en paix maintenant qu'il était mort.

_Deux mois après:_

Greg revint du travail après une rude journée. Leur répondeur clignotait avec trois messages donc avant qu'il ne se rende dans la chambre, il appuya sur "lecture" et écouta les messages.

Le répondeur se déclencha _"Vous avez trois nouveaux messages. Vendredi 13 heures. Premier message."_

Le premier était de son cousin Adam. _"Hé Greg, je sais que tu es au travail mais je devais t'appeler et te dire que quand tu auras ce message, rappelle-moi! Tu ne devineras jamais ce qui s'est passé! Mac m'a demandé ma main et nous allons nous marier! Est ce que tu peux le croire? Je suis tellement heureux... Bon nous vous voulons, Nick et tes amis que vous veniez. J'ai déjà appelé et invité Derek, Reid et les autres viennent aussi. Je dois y aller. Rappelle-moi quand tu pourras, Ok?" _

_"Vendredi 15 heures. Second message: "Hé Greg, c'est maman. C'est toujours pour toi et Nick pour venir à Thanksgiving. Si oui, passe-moi un coup de fil et fais-le moi savoir, chéri! Au revoir!" _

_"Vendredi 18heures. Troisième message: " Hé Nick! Cher Greg! C'est Jillian! Ecoutez je me demandais si vous alliez venir à Noël cette année? Passez-moi un coup de fil s'il vous plaît!" "Fin des messages!" _Greg effaça les messages juste au moment où Nick entrait dans la maison. Il se tourna et alla dans ses bras, collant son visage sur sa poitrine fortement en soupirant de joie.

_"Tu sais que tu viens juste de rater les messages! Ta mère a appelé et demandé si nous venions pour Noël puis ma mère a appelé et demandé si nous venions pour Thanksgiving et puis Adam a appelé et dit que Mac l'a demandé en mariage et qu'ils allaient se marier. Il nous a invité, Grissom et les autres au mariage! Donc qu'est ce que tu en penses?" _demanda Greg.

Nick rit à son ardeur _"Je pense que c'est un oui!" _dit Nick prenant le visage de Greg dans ses mains et l'embrassa intensément. Nick et Greg sont passés à travers beaucoup de choses depuis que Greg a été kidnappé par Crane, mais c'est dans le passé et ils sont maintenant encore plus déterminés de vivre au présent et dans le futur qui s'annonce pour eux, avec l'aide de leurs amis et de leurs familles. Et pour cette raison, ils ne pouvaient pas être plus heureux.

_La fin..._

_Je n'aime pas beaucoup la fin, j'avoue. Mais bon voilà je vous ai tout retranscrit le mieux possible de ce qu'a écrit NickandGregnumberoneSlashfan. Elle est d'ailleurs très heureuse de voir que son histoire fut autant apprecié, et vous adresse ses remerciements par mon intermédiaire. Je vous adresse les miens également pour m'avoir donné envie vraiment d'aller jusqu'au bout de ce projet._

_A bientôt pour la suite de "Le long de la route" (sur les deux sites se trouve déjà le premier chapitre :-)_


End file.
